One is the loneliest number
by evergrey
Summary: Sirius und Remus sprechen nach dem Scherz, bei dem Severus beinahe sein Leben verlor, kaum ein Wort mehr miteinander. Raufen sie sich erneut zusammen und ist da vielleicht mehr? Warning: pre-slash, don t like don t read
1. Chapter 1

**One is the loneliest number**

Autoren: Eine Freundin und ich sind aktive Forenrollenspieler und beschäftigen uns gerade mit einer reizenden Sirius/Remus Geschichte, welche wir nun online stellen. Jedes Kapitel wird aus der Sicht des jeweils Anderen verfasst sein.

Summary: Nachdem Sirius den verhassten Severus in die heulende Hütte lockte, wo er Remus in voller Werwolfform begegnete, reden die Beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander und leiden auf ihre sehr individuelle Weise.

Warnings: Sehr viel Angst und slash in späteren Kapiteln. Reviews sind erwünscht, flames können sich gespart werden. Die Kapitel sind nicht Korrektur gelesen.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, aber uns gehören die Rechtschreibfehler und die Idee

Viel Spaß =)

I. Remus

Auch an jenem Morgen erwachte er früher als die anderen Gryffindor Schüler des sechsten Jahres, dabei schien er kaum drei Stunden Ruhe gefunden zu haben und die Ziffern auf seinem Wecker blickten ihn höhnisch an. Eigentlich blieben ihm noch fast zwei Stunden, bevor er aufstehen musste, aber dann lief er Gefahr mit den Anderen Gespräche führen zu müssen. Die Vorhänge waren fest zusammen gezogen und doch entdeckte er das erste Licht des Tages, welches durch die Fenster schimmerte. Seufzend drehte Remus sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine nahe an die Brust. Ein Zauber der Stille verhinderte das das gequälte Stöhnen durch die Luft hallte und hielt ihn fest in dem massiven Bett. Der letzte Vollmond lag drei Wochen zurück und hatte ihm die tiefste Freundschaft seines Lebens gekostet. Sirius hatte ihn betrogen, verraten und ihn fast zu einem Leben als Mörder verurteilt. Noch nie hatte er solche Angst in einem Paar Augen erblickt, als in jenen schwarzen von Severus, am Morgen nach den schicksalsträchtigen Stunden. Keine Entschuldigung vermochte den blassen Schüler zu besänftigen. Er wollte nicht länger in der Nähe eines Tieres, eines Monsters weilen. Und genau das war er?

Jahrelang hatte er diese Gedanken verdrängt und empfand sein Leben an manchen Tagen sogar als völlig normal. Erst an jenem Vollmond begriff er, dass er noch immer eine mordende Bestie in seiner Brust trug. Vielleicht war er deswegen so wütend und verletzt, da sie ihm aufzeigten, wer wirklich hinter jenem sanften Gesicht ruhte. Albus Dumbledore schien gnädig zu sein und erlaubte Remus auch weiter Hogwarts zu besuchen und nahm dem Slytherin einen Schwur des Schweigens ab. Sein gesamtes Leben war in jenen Stunden zusammen gebrochen. Und warum? Aufgrund einer kindischen Rivalität, eines Hasses, der nicht mehr in den grenzen der Normalität lag und nein, er konnte es nicht selbst zu Ende führen, sondern benutzte ihn, den Werwolf, als Werkzeug für diesen Wahnsinn. Das der Schwarzhaarige dazu fähig war, schmerzte noch immer und er spürte wie seine Augen brannten und er das Haupt tiefer in die Kissen presste. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und die schmale Gestalt des jungen Mannes sank noch deutlicher in sich zusammen. Selbst Peter und James wirkten verstört über diesen üblen Scherz und hatten Sirius mehr als nur zu Recht gewiesen, aber Remus vermochte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort an ihn zu richten. Dabei riss jene Abwesenheit eine Leere in sein Leben, welche er nicht füllen konnte. Noch nie war es ihm vergönnt gewesen Freunde zu haben, denn als Kind lebte er isoliert, nur mit seinen Eltern, die ihre Wärme verloren hatten. Die Einladung an die Zauberschule schien sie allesamt überrascht zu haben und dann traf er die späteren Rumtreiber im Zug. Sie akzeptieren wer er war, nahmen sogar den leidvollen Weg auf sich, um Animagi zu werden und ihm beizustehen und nun hatte einer von ihnen sein Vertrauen auf die grausamste Weise missbraucht.

Es war ein Kampf die Lider zu öffnen und den warmen Kokon der Decken von seinen kalten Gliedern zu schieben, aber schließlich trafen seine nackten Füße auf den kalten Boden und er zitterte. Sein Pyjama war abgetragen und zu kurz, so dass die Narben an seinen Armen sichtbar worden. Remus lauschte in die Stille und vernahm das übliche Schnarchen von James. Peter schlief stetig derart leise, dass man ihn kaum bemerkte und Sirius... Seufzend öffnete er den Schrank und suchte sich die passende Kleidung für den Tag heraus. Vorsichtig trat er durch den Schlafraum und harrte einen Moment vor Padfoots Bett aus, streckte ein schmales Handgelenk aus und wollte am Stoff ziehen, nur um zu sehen, ob er auch die Nächte wach lag und keinen Frieden fand. Aber ein solch riesiges Ego sprach den Besitzer sicher von jedweder Schuld frei. Der Gryffindor schüttelte sein Haupt und verließ den Raum in Richtung der Duschen. Es war noch immer eine schmerzliche Angelegenheit, denn Moony wütete selten derart bestialisch, wie er es in jener Nacht getan hatte. Das verlorene Opfer brachte ihn dazu, sich beinahe in Fetzen zu reißen und mit Grauen dachte er an den nahenden Vollmond. Auch dies hatte er Sirius zu verdanken. Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte ihn zu hassen, dann tat es nicht so weh, dann wich die Kälte der Glut. In blassen Tönen zeichnete sich die Sonne am Horizont ab, als er aus dem Fenster blickte und mit einem Zauber die nassen Haare trocknete. Sie waren lang geworden und lose hellbraune Strähnen fielen in seine Stirn, über seine Augen, welche die selbe Tönung besaßen. Er knotete die rot goldene Krawatte und sortierte die Bücher, welche er an dem heutigen Tag benötigen würde. Es begann mit einem Block Zaubertränke, welche er im Fortgeschrittenen Kurs absolvierte, ebenso wie den Rest seiner Fächer. Normalerweise lichtete sich der Stundenplan der Schüler im sechsten Jahr, aber Remus belegte jedwedes mögliche Prüfungsfach und einen Großteil davon teilte er sich mit Sirius, manchmal mit James, seltener mit Peter. Auch Severus befand sich häufig im gleichen Klassenraum, wie er, nur saß er in großer Distanz zu ihm. Kein Wunder...Es folgten alte Runen und nach der Pause Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sowie Kräuterkunde als Abschluss. Er wusste nicht, welchen Beruf er ergreifen sollte, denn niemand bot einem Werwolf eine Arbeit an und so lag seine einzige Hoffnung auf den bestmöglichen Noten, die er zu erreichen vermochte.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er im Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu lernen. Allerdings verschwendete er viele Minuten damit in den kalten Kamin zu blicken. Remus konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, doch Sirius und er, waren immer irgendwie besonders gewesen. Eine Freundschaft, welche tiefer griff und vertrauter wirkte, als mit den anderen Beiden. Immerhin hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen  
so erlebt, wie es sonst niemand tat, allein und verzweifelt. Er fand einfach keine Worte für diese Art der Bindung und behielt solche Gedanken immer für sich, aus Angst, man würde ihn verlachen. Seine Eltern fanden selbst keine Zeit den Nöten ihres Sohnes zu lauschen. Viel mehr wirkten sie damit beschäftigt eine Kur zu finden und dafür ihre letzten Münzen auszugeben. Schon jetzt existierten sie am Rande der Armut. Sirius war immer der gewesen, der in Hogsmeade Schokolade kaufte, einmal probierte und dann sagte, dass sie ihm nicht schmeckte und sie Remus schenkte, denn der Black wusste, dass sein Freund keine Almosen akzeptierte. Nach den den Vollmondnächten kehrte Padfoot niemals mit leeren Händen an sein Krankenbett und er verbrachte von Allen die meiste Zeit bei ihm, ließ sich nicht von den Wunden erschrecken und davon, wie weiß Remus in dem Bett war, wie nahe er an der Schwelle des Todes weilte. Aber dies gehörte nun zur Vergangenheit und er würde auch dies überstehen. Immerhin schiene er Schmerzen gewöhnt und nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als jene der Verwandlung. Nichts aus dieser. Der Gryffindor konzentrierte sich auf die Wut...die Wut ließ ihn die Tage überstehen und rettete ihn davor doch wahnsinnig zu werden. Er ballte die schmalen Finger zu einer Faust und lehnte sein Haupt gegen die Lehne, bis es Zeit für das Frühstück in der großen Halle war.

„Du solltest etwas essen.", sprach Lily, welche nun neben ihm saß. Die rothaarige Hexe hatte rasch begriffen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und stand Remus zur Seite. Sie besaß seit dem ersten Jahr eine weiche Stelle für den hageren Jungen, der zu Beginn noch kein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln vermochte, ohne dabei zu stottern. Natürlich kannte sie keine Hintergründe, aber sie war nicht so dumm den anderen Gryffindor nach diesen zu fragen. Viel mehr verbrachte sie Zeit mit ihm und achtete darauf, dass er den Toast nicht einfach nur umher schob.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger.". Bevor sie ihn jedoch weiter damit belästigte, nahm er einen Bissen. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als lägen Steine darin. Es war alles so trist und farblos geworden, kein Geschmack mehr, obwohl die Hauselfen ihr Bestes taten. Remus blickte kaum auf, als James, Sirius und Peter auftauchten. Wie immer ein wenig später, als der Rest, aber die gesamte Schule hatte von dem Streit in den Reihen der Rumtreiber gehört und nur vage begriffen, dass Snape ebenso involviert wirkte, doch niemand verlor weitere Worte darüber und so glich die große Halle einer riesigen Ansammlung von Vermutungen und Klatschgeschichten. Sie reichten von Abenteuererzählung, bis romantische Rettungen und keine ähnelte auch nur entfernt der Wahrheit. Nur noch etwas über ein Jahr und er würde Hogwarts verlassen, dann brauchte er sich nicht mehr darum zu sorgen, dass man ihn entdeckte. Snape saß am Tisch der Slytherins, ebenso unbeweglich, und wich jedweden Fragen, welche von Regulus, oder Narcissa auf ihn zielt aus. Immerhin stand er zu seinem Wort. Remus fixierte den Teller. Seine Züge entspannten sich, obwohl eine schmale Linie zwischen seinen Augen darauf deutete, dass dies nur eine Fassade schien.

„Morgen Remus.", sprach James bedrückt und Moony antwortete indem er nickte und sacht lächelte, bevor sich die Szene mit Peter wiederholte. Der kleinere Schüler nahm zu seiner Rechten Platz, während die restlichen Rumtreiber etwas abseits und ihm gegenüber saßen. Er wusste, wie sehr der Streit die Wormtail und Prongs belastete und er fühlte sich schuldig, aber momentan konnte niemand etwas an diesem Zustand hindern. Potter schien er unheimlich dankbar dafür, dass er ihn vor einem Schicksal als verurteilter Mörder bewahrt hatte. Ohne den Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft wäre er nun sicherlich in Azkaban und eiserne Ketten gelegt.  
„Hm, etwas Schokolade vielleicht?", murmelte Lily und versuchte das Schweigen zu brechen, auf die einzige Möglichkeit, welche ihr einfiel. Prongs wirkte noch immer hoffnungslos in sie verliebt und wenn er die Zeichen richtig deutete, dann blieb dies nicht völlig unerwidert. Liebe wirkte auf ihn schon immer erschreckend und abstrakt, denn er vertraute keinem Gefühl, welches er nicht zu begreifen und verstehen vermochte, dass er noch nie erlebt hatte. Er sah auf Sirius und zischte leise:  
„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.".

---

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

II. Sirius

Es war die dritte Woche in der das Schweigen zwischen ihnen anhielt. Und noch immer konnte Sirius den Grund dafür nicht verstehen. Sein Streich hatte niemanden verletzt, sondern das bewirkt was er haben wollte. Severus Gesicht war einfach köstlich als er den Werwolf erblickt hatte und noch so manches Mal konnte Sirius sich sein Gesicht dabei vorstellen. Oh, er hätte er dies doch nur irgendwie festgehalten. Sicherlich würde seine Erinnerung irgendwann blasser werden, aber für den Moment konnte er den Schrecken welchen den Slytherin erfasst hatte, regelrecht fassen. Wahrlich einer seiner besten Scherze.

Und so konnte er es einfach nicht verstehen, warum keiner der anderen Marauder das ebenso sah. Kopfschüttelnd hatte er seine Freunde am Bett von Remus stehen sehen, als dieser nach seiner Rückverwandlung zu schwach war um sich allein aufzurichten. Doch die Augen des Schülers hatten Bände gesprochen. Hart blickte das Bernstein ihn an, so wie es noch nie der Fall gewesen war und der Black war einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Er kannte seinen Freund wütend, weil er ihm die Hausaufgaben geklaut hatte oder andauernd Dinge nachfragte die er eigentlich wissen müsste, doch so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Hätte er die Kraft für Worte gefunden, wären sie vermutlich nie so hart gewesen wie der Ausdruck in Remus Augen. Auch schienen die restlichen Marauder weniger begeistert von seinem Scherz und James hielt ihm eine gehörige Standpauke, während Peter nur nickend neben ihm stand, ab und zu ein paar Wörter einwarf. Wütend hatte der Animagus versucht sich zu verteidigen, seinen Freunden klar zu machen das für Severus nie eine Gefahr bestanden hatte. Er hasste den Schüler zwar, aber er war kein Mörder, wie es sie in seiner Familiengeschichte zu hauf gab und das seine Freunde glaubten er könne mit leichtem Gewissen jemanden das Leben nehmen, kränkte ihn fast noch mehr. Den Tag nach Vollmond hatte er mit keinem seiner Freunde ein Wort gewechselt, so unverstanden hatte sich der Black gefühlt. Es war ein verdammter Scherz gewesen, warum verstand das keiner. Auch Dumbledore schien nicht geneigt den Worten des Animagus irgendwelches Gewicht zukommen zu lassen und so hatte sich der Gryffindor zähneknirschend dem Nachsitzen ergeben. Den Aufsatz über moralisch richtiges Handeln musste er noch immer abgeben, aber so wirklich wollte ihm nichts dazu einfallen. Eine Entschuldigung fehlte ebenso. Er hatte versucht sich bei Moony für die Tatsache zu entschuldigen, das Severus mit ansehen musste, wie sich der Schüler zurückverwandelte, doch hatte der Black nicht damit gerechnet das dies so schnell geschehen würde. Die Identität von Remus sollte gewahrt werden und in den Augen des Animagus war dies der einzige Fehler den er begangen hatte.

Einige Male hatte Sirius versucht sich so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung abzuringen, doch musste man ihm angesehen haben, das er seinen Scherz noch immer für eine große Nummer hielt. Und dies war sie auch. Snivellus beäugte die Marauder nun mit noch mehr Angst als zuvor und dies war wenigsten für den Black ein Gewinn.

Remus aber hatte ihn immer mit einem bitteren Kommentar oder Blick abgewiesen und selbst die Zettel, welche sie sonst während des Unterrichts austauschten, blieben unbeantwortet oder wurden demonstrativ vor seinen Augen verbrannt. Ein Rückschlag den der Animagus nur schwer verkraften konnte und immer wieder versuchte er sein Glück, bis er es am Ende der ersten Woche einfach aufgab. Wütend hatte er Remus angefahren und ihn lauthals seine Meinung gesagt. Das dies nichts an ihrem Verhältnis ändern würde, hätte dem Black von vorneherein klar sein müssen, aber so konnte er sich wenigsten ein reines Gewissen einreden. Er hatte es versucht und es war nicht seine Schuld wenn der Andere nicht auf ihn hören wollte.

Erneut blickte er auf das leere Bett des vierten Marauders. Seit drei Wochen war dies nun schon leer, wann immer die anderen sich aus ihren Matratzen erhoben. Immer wieder musste Sirius seinen Kopf darüber schütteln. Sein Freund war schon immer derjenige gewesen der den Dingen aus den Weg ging und er wusste auch das er gegen den Black nicht ankommen würde. Also versteckte er sich vor ihnen. Fast hätte Sirius ihn als feige beschimpft, hielt aber den Mund, wollte er den Frieden mit James und Peter doch nicht wieder zerstören. Nur vage hatten sich die drei wieder zusammengefunden, dennoch war noch immer ein Keil zwischen ihnen. Unbeschwert wie vor dem Scherz konnten sie noch immer nicht miteinander umgehen, aber langsam schien sich Normalität einzufinden. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte Sirius schließlich die Papiere von Peter durcheinander gebracht und ihm lachend zugerufen, das er ihm ein Platz beim Frühstück freihalten würde.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das James den kleinsten Marauder bei dem Durcheinander helfen würde und so hatten die drei schließlich zusammen zur Großen Halle gefunden. Prongs hatte ihm mit einem Fallzauber den kühlen Steinboden küssen lassen, was wohl als Rache für Peter galt und mit einem Lachen hatte der Black diese Strafe akzeptiert, wusste er doch das dies eines ihrer ältesten Spiele war.

Lachend betraten sie die Große Halle und der Geruch von frisch gebackenen Brötchen und aufgebrühten Kaffee stieg ihnen in die Nase. Oh, er mochte das Frühstück in Hogwarts. Das war mitunter ein guter Grund überhaupt um diese unwirtliche Zeit aufzustehen. Nicht der Unterricht, nein. Den hätte er auch lieber nur Nachmittags gehabt, aber das Essen war einfach unschlagbar. Selbst das abweisende Gesicht von Remus konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen dies zu genießen. Der Black wählte einige Plätze entfernt von dem Werwolf, welchem er nur einem kurzen Blick zuwarf. Er vermisste seinen Freund schon, doch hatte er sein Bestes getan um das Band zwischen ihnen wieder herzustellen. Es war kein leichtes einen guten Gesprächspartner zu finden, wie es Monny einer war und langsam glaubte Sirius innerlich zu bersten, soviel lag ihm auf dem Herzen. Keines der Mädchen, welche er in den letzten drei Wochen getroffen hatte, schien auch nur annähernd ein Verständnis für die Welt zu haben wie es Remus besaß. Er war mitunter der Einzige gewesen, dem er erzählt hatte wie nah ihm die Trennung mit seiner Familie ging. Auch wenn James das gesamte Drama weitaus näher mitbekommen hatte als der Werwolf, so war es Remus gewesen der ihm eine größere Stütze war als jeder andere. Er vermisste die vertrauten Gespräche bei Nacht, wenn die anderen Marauder längst schliefen und es soviel einfacher war von seinen Ängsten und Befürchtungen zu reden, wenn die Dunkelheit sie einfach in sich aufnahm. Seit drei Wochen herrschte nun aber eisiges Schweigen und Sirius musste sich wohl damit abfinden, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

Mit Hunger griff er nach einem der Brötchen und füllte sich gleichzeitig die Tasse mit schwarzen Kaffee. Ein Elixier mit dem er nicht über den morgendlichen Unterricht hinwegkommen würde. Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf die seine und der Animagus blickte auf. Seine grauen Augen schauten geradewegs auf das Gryffindormädchen, mit dem er sich letzten Mittwoch getroffen hatte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern, kam aber nur soweit das er wohl mit einem S begann. Es hatte weich auf seinen Lippen geklungen, ebenso wie ihre Küsse. Dennoch wollte ihm nicht mehr zu ihr einfallen. Die langen dunklen Haare waren für diese Uhrzeit einfach zu gut frisiert und schon öfter hatte sich der Black gefragt wie früh sie aufstanden um dies zustande zu bringen. Ein Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen zu sehen und Sirius konnte nicht anders als dies zu erwidern.

„Du hast auf meine Eule nicht geantwortet." sprach sie nun mit leicht beleidigter Stimme und der Gryffindor erinnerte sich wieder warum er dies getan hatte. Zu hoch und eindeutig zu schrill war das Organ des sonst so bezaubernden Mädchens. Kein Wunder das er sich nicht lange mir ihr unterhalten hatte, sondern zum wichtigeren Teil übergegangen war. Leicht hoben sich die Schultern des Animagus als er eine Erklärung formulierte, die mit viel Schulstress und Qudditischtrainign zu tun hatte.

„Aber ich hatte dir doch gesagt, das ich dir gern bei deinen Aufsätzen helfe." erhob die Dunkelhaarige Einwand und schüttelte fast bedauernd den Kopf, als wäre ihr plötzlich aufgefallen das nur mit ihr gespielt wurde. Erneut wollte er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, waren doch schon die Tränen in den dunklen Augen auszumachen. Doch ehe Sirius den gesamten Schwall sehen konnte, welcher wohl die nächsten Stunden aus ihr hervor kommen würden, wandte sich die Schülerin an und rannte aus der Großen Halle. Nur kurz blickte der Black ihr nach, ehe er erneut die Schultern hob und sich mit neuem Elan über sein Frühstück hermachte. Er hatte genügend andere weiblichen Bekanntschaften die ihm dabei helfen würde, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Seit dem er nicht mehr mit der Hilfe von Monny rechnen konnte, musste er sich eben anderweitig helfen. Den Kommentar von Remus überhörte er gekonnt und auch den giftigen Spruch von Lily konnte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. James klopfte ihn sachte auf die Schulter, versuchte aber nicht allzu laut zu lachen, als er bemerkte das die Rothaarige nicht ganz so begeistert von dieser Aktion war. Noch immer schien Prongs es nicht aufgeben zu wollen, etwas mit der Schülerin anzufangen und immer dann wenn einer der beiden Freunde glaubte es würde klappen, schien Evans es sich doch anders zu überlegen. Sirius glaubte nicht wirklich daran das sein Freund irgendwann Erfolg haben würde, unterstützte ihn aber bei jedem neuen Versuch ihr Herz zu gewinnen.

Mit noch immer heiterer Stimmung hatte er sich schließlich von Prongs verabschiedet und sich zu den ersten Stunden des Tages aufgemacht. Zaubertränke stand auf den Plan und noch immer vermochte Sirius nicht wirklich den Sinn darin zu verstehen. Sollte er einmal ein Trank gebrauchen, würde er ihn sicherlich nicht selbst herstellen, sondern jemand dafür bezahlen es für ihn zu tun. Und dennoch verlangte man eine einigermaßen gute Note in diesem Fach um als Auror in Ausbildung zu gehen. Also quälte sich der Animagus durch diese Stunden und hatte wenigsten noch eine Freude darin gefunden als er noch mit Remus sprach. Doch nun schien es nur Strafe zu sein und die Tatsache das er den Werwolf als festen Partner für diese Stunden hatte, schien ihn auch nicht fröhlicher zu stimmen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich neben den stummen Werwolf nieder, welcher vermutlich erneut kein Wort sagen würde. Wie die letzten drei Wochen auch schon.  
„Nun, sind wir auch gut vorbereitet? Eine weitere Stunde voller schweigender Kommentare. Ich kann es kaum erwarten." meinte er fast etwas zu höhnisch und konnte den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme nicht entfernen. Die letzten Wochen hatte sich der Animagus auf keine der Stunden vorbereitet, wusste er doch das Remus nicht die Absicht hatte durch diesen Kurs zu fallen und ihn von allen möglichen Fehlern abhalten würde. Er war seine Versicherung und auch selbst wenn er ihm in Moment hasste, es gab eine Note für den einen Trank den sie zusammen brauten und wenn Sirius diesen verpfuschen sollte, würde der Werwolf ebenso durch den Kurs fallen.

Müde verschränkte er die Arme hinter den Kopf und blickte auf den Trank den sie an diesem Tag zusammenstellen sollten.  
„Euphorie-Trank." murmelte er schließlich und blickte nachdenklich auf die Tafel. „Ich wusste gar nicht das es so etwas gibt. Meinst du, er würde deine Zunge etwas lockern?" fragend blickte er zu dem Werwolf, welcher scheinbar immer noch dabei war ihn zu ignorieren. „Gut tun, würde es dir ja." Mit geschwungener Schrift begann Sirius sich die Zutaten auf ein Pergament zu schreiben, damit er später nicht immer wieder zur Tafel blicken musste. Sicherlich würde er dies nicht brauchen, da Remus die Tränke immer zu bereitet, aber so konnte er wenigsten sagen, das er irgendetwas getan hatte.

---

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

III. Remus

Er spürte die Kälte, als er sein Haupt gegen den Stein lehnte. Seine Finger gruben sich in die Fugen und er kämpfte mit den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die seinen Geist beherrschten. Die Schultern des Gryffindors schmerzten von den schweren Büchern und er wäre in sich zusammen gesunken, hätte ihn nicht ein letzter Funken Anstalt dazu gebracht, dies zu vermeiden. Er war stärker als das. Seine Gestalt wirkte verloren in den weitläufigen Fluren der Gewölbe, welche sich in Hogwarts befanden. Nur ein winziger Fleck in den düsteren Farben der Kerker, indem seit jeher Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde. Es war viel zu früh, denn noch würde der Unterricht nicht beginnen und kein anderer Schüler fand seinen Weg hier her, nicht zuletzt, da jenen Kurs nur eine handvoll Auserwählter bestritt. Remus genoss die Kälte auf seiner Haut und die Stille, die nur gelegentlich von einem hallenden Tropfen durchschnitten wirkte. Das Frühstück war besser verlaufen, als er es vermutet hatte, bis auf das weinende Mädchen, dass ihr gebrochenes Herz pflegen musste. So viele von ihnen waren ihm in den Jahren begegnet, manche tröstete er sogar, nachdem Padfoot sie aus seinem Leben verbannte. Er bot ihnen seinen schmale Schulter und Schokolade, so dass sie sich im Stande fühlten nicht sofort aus dem nächsten hohen Fenster zu springen.

Sie taten Remus Leid, selbst wenn er einen gewissen Part seines Verstandes niemals auszuschalten vermochte, der darüber erfreut wirkte, nicht eine weitere Schönheit an der Seite seines Freundes zu sehen. Es schmerzte, wenn Sirius weniger Zeit für ihn aufbrachte, wenn er ihn mit einem weiteren Mädchen sah. Dies Geheimnis jedoch hütete er wie einen Schatz, denn es genügte, wenn er selbst damit zu kämpfen hatte. Sein Mund formte einen Seufzer. Von nun an sollte ihm all dies egal sein. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr und selbst, wenn der Schwarzhaarige halb Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade einlud. So entging er der Gefahr die Namen der unzähligen Liebschaften zu verwechseln und ihnen unnötiges Leid zu zufügen. Ihre Leben wirkten nicht länger verbunden, sondern getrennt und jeder offenbarte sich als eigenständige Persönlichkeit. Das es soweit gekommen war...

Natürlich schien es nebensächlich, dass es ihn beinahe seinen Verstand kostete und jeder Morgen die Leere nur noch verstärkte. Diesen Kampf musste er allein bestreiten und er würde nicht verlieren. Sirius begriff es einfach nicht. Er empfand es noch immer als Scherz, ohne das er die Folgen wirklich abzuschätzen vermochte. Die Sorgen lachte er fort und für Argumente war er nicht zugänglich, denn der arrogante Zug seines Charakters trat deutlich, denn je zum Vorschein und erinnerte erschreckend an jene Verwandtschaft im Haus der Schlangen. Einen Werwolf zu benutzen, um sich einen kindlichen Spaß zu erlauben, ohne einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, dass es Severus das Leben kosten konnte und ihn ebenso. Aber seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, denn er hatte die letzten Wochen zu häufig darüber nachgedacht. Es gab keine Lösung, nur Streit. Remus spürte die Wut und konzentrierte sich auf, denn sie war am Leichtesten zu tragen.

„Ah, Remus. Schon so früh hier?", die Stimme von Slughorn wirkte übermäßig laut in den leeren Fluren. Der Gryffindor erblickte die massige Gestalt, welche kunstvoll verzierte grüne Roben trug, an den Ärmel bildeten sich goldene Muster aus Brokat, am Saum ebenfalls. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden empfand er einen gewissen Respekt vor dem Mann, welcher verzweifelt versuchte ihnen die Kunst des Tränkebrauens zu verdeutlichen.

„Ja, Professor.". Der große Mann öffnete die Tür, indem er einen geheimen Zauber sprach, welcher nur dem Lehrpersonal von Hogwarts vorbehalten schien. Bevor er jedoch eintrat legte er eine schwere Hand auf die knochige Schulter von Remus. Seine Miene verriet eine gewisse Besorgnis und die buschigen Brauen wölbten sich auf seiner Stirn.  
„Du siehst nicht gesund aus... Der Vollmond ist erst nächste Woche, oder?". Dieser Mann besaß seit jeher ein weichen Kern, wenn es sich um die besonders Begabten, oder besonders einflussreichen Schüler handelte. Der Werwolf gehörte in die erste Kategorie, ebenso Lily und eine bunte Mischung, die sich aus den verschiedenen Häusern zusammen setzte. Sie trafen sich einmal im Monat und es gab kostenlose Getränke, sowie halbwegs intelligente Konversation, egal ob ein Großteil von Hogwarts sie dafür belächelte. Zudem fühlte es sich gut an, dazu zu gehören und nicht am Rande zu stehen, zu beobachten und bewertet zu werden. Sirius und James waren niemals eingeladen worden, denn sie stifteten zu viel Unruhe, dafür allerdings Severus und ihm graute vor ihrer nächsten Begegnung in solch einem privaten Rahmen.

„Ja, Professor und ich glaube, ich habe eine leichte Erkältung.". Wenn Slughorn die Lüge durchschaute, sprach er es jedenfalls nicht aus, sondern nickte nur und betrat den Raum, welcher lange Bänke und Kessel, sowie die passenden Zutaten bereit hielt. Die Lehrerschaft war über seinen Zustand informiert worden und bis auf eine Ausnahme tolerierten sie sein Fehlen und das Biest, dass einmal im Monat den sonst so ruhigen Jungen tilgte. Sie versorgten ihn mit den nötigen Extra Aufgaben und kümmerten sich darum, dass er den verpassten Stoff wiederholte. Nur Professor Andrews, der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gab, behandelte Remus wie einen Aussätzigen, malträtierte ihn mit Fragen, besprach unzählige Male die Lykanthropie in seinen Stunden, als würde er darauf hoffen, dass jemand begriff, was mit ihm nicht stimme. Jahr um Jahr wurde es schwerer die Narben zu verbergen, denn nun zog sich bereits eine feine Linie quer über sein Gesicht und diese konnte er nicht mit Stoff verstecken. Mit seinen Freunden hatte er jene Stunden überstanden, doch ohne Padfoot, der ihn beschützte, der durch irgendeine dumme Handlung den Zorn auf sich zog und Nachsitzen riskierte. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach verzeihen, denn ohne ihn war das Leben noch weniger tragbar. Aber dies war nicht die Lösung und als die anderen Schüler den Raum betraten, versiegte jedweder Gedanke daran. Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, während Slughorn das Rezept für den Trank an die Tafel brachte. Der Schwarzhaarige belegte jenen Kurs nur, um seine Zukunft zu sichern. Remus um überhaupt eine zu besitzen. Die meergrauen Augen schienen kühl und abschätzend. Kein Funken Wärme weilte mehr in ihnen und die Kälte wirkte förmlich greifbar.

Remus rückte soweit, wie möglich, von ihm ab und versuchte die Worte zu ignorieren, ebenso die körperliche Präsenz des Anderen, doch dies wirkte unmöglich. Sirius besaß eine Art der Körersprache, so geprägt von Selbstsicherheit, dass der Werwolf sich wie ein ungelenker Trottel fühlte, welcher kaum einen Schritt gerade aus gehen konnte, ohne sich zu verletzen. Dabei handelte es sich um eine angeborene Eleganz, die Moony mit seiner schlaksigen Statur niemals erreichen sollte. Stirn runzelnd blickte er an die Tafel. Der Euphorie Trank? Wahrlich ein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals, doch immerhin würde er nicht die vollen Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, da er rasch gebraucht zu werden vermochte, obwohl es kleine Fehlerquellen gab, die er auszumerzen vermochte. Sein Tränkepartner notierte sich eben die Zutaten, als er sich auf die Zunge biss, um keine Worte zu formulieren, welche er bereute und atmete tief durch.

„Nur zu deiner Information...meine Zunge ist locker genug. Allein weil ich sie nicht ständig irgendwelchen Schülerinnen in den Rachen stecke.". Nun, dies war eigentlich nicht das Ziel seiner Meditation gewesen, aber sogar ihm ging manchmal das Temperament durch.  
„Mache dich einmal im Leben nützlich und hole die Zutaten aus dem Schrank, Black.". Er war beinahe stolz darauf, wie abgeklärt seine Stimme wirkte und das keine Emotionen darin zu entdecken waren. Seine Eltern würden ihn kaum wieder erkennen, ebenso wenig den harten Zug in seinen Augen. Die wenigen Momente, in denen er alleine war, nutzte er, um sich zu sammeln, ein Feuer unter dem Kessel zu entfachen und den Blicken von Severus auszuweichen, der eine Bank hinter ihnen, gemeinsam mit Evan Rosier, den Trank herstellte. Er hob eine Braue, als er auf die ungeordnete Menge sah, die sein Partner zum Tisch brachte und ordnete diese.  
„Wunderbar.", zischte er und schließlich kroch die Wut doch in seine, sonst so sanfte Stimme. Seine schlanken Finger griffen nach einem Messer und den Wurzeln, ordneten diese in einer Reihe und mit etwas zuviel Nachdruck begann er damit, sie in kleine passende Stücke zu teilen. Jede Bewegung wurde durch ein Klack Geräusch begleitet, wenn die Klinge auf das Holz traf und die blauen Adern brachen beinahe durch die bleiche Haut auf seinem Handrücken. Die stille Wut sorgte dafür, dass ein Stück des weißen Gewächses abbrach und Sirius direkt gegen die Stirn prallte. Natürlich nahm sich Remus nicht die Zeit eine Entschuldigung zu formulieren. Jene Zeiten schienen vorbei und er besaß weder die Kraft, noch das Verlangen danach.

„Du kannst den Trank ja deiner Verflossenen schenken.", murmelte er und sprach dann leiser.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat mehr davon, obwohl eigentlich müsste sie ja ganz glücklich sein, endlich erneut einen freien Blick auf die Welt zu haben, der nicht von dem massiven Ego ihres Liebhabers blockiert ist.". Das Wasser begann zu kochen und er fügte die Wurzeln hinzu, kurz danach die passenden Kräuter und die Blätter einer Rose. Es war ungewohnt so mit Sirius zu sprechen und die Worte kamen ihm nur schwer über die Lippen, doch wahrscheinlich war dies angenehmer, als ihn sehen zu lassen, was dieser Streit tatsächlich mit ihm anrichtete. Schwäche würde den Schwarzhaarigen nur weiter anstacheln.

„Irgendwelche Präferenzen bei dem Duft? Wonach riecht eigentlich Arroganz...?", fragte er unschuldig, ohne jedoch einmal aufzusehen, während er Notizen auf ein Pergament schrieb und darüber entschied, wonach das Euphorie Elixier riechen sollte. Immerhin lag dies im Empfinden des Zauberers und Remus hoffte nur, die Wahl würde nicht auf Vanille fallen, denn seine empfindlichen Sinne reagierten stetig übermäßig auf jene Essenz. Slughorn trat an ihren Tisch und beobachtete die beiden Gryffindor Sechstklässler für einen kurzen Moment, wobei seine Augen zwischen ihnen und der Herstellung des Trankes schwankten. Schon jetzt deutete sich eine blasse, gelbe Färbung an, die sich in den nächsten Minuten nur noch verstärken würde.  
„Hier ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins schließlich, was Evan Rosier dazu brachte, ein leises Lachen vernehmen zu lassen. Augenscheinlich begriff jeder im Raum, dass die Rumtreiber nicht länger eine Einheit waren, die sich aufeinander zu verlassen vermochte. Das Verhalten bestätigte nur die Gerüchte, die in Hogwarts die Gespräche beherrschten.  
„Natürlich, Professor Slughorn.", murmelte Remus und zerrieb einige Pfefferminz Blätter.

---

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Sirius

Er hatte noch nie Freude an diesen Stunden gefunden und würde dies wohl für den Rest seines Lebens nicht tun. Missmutig ließ er die Feder sinken und betrachtete Slughorn, welcher schon in den ersten Minuten damit begonnen hatte durch die Reihen zu laufen und die Schüler auf etwaige Fehler hinzuweisen. Früher hatte der Black seinem Freund einfach auf die Schulter klopfen können, einen Witz über den Lehrer gerissen und sie hätten sich lachend an die Arbeit gemacht. Doch diese Zeiten schienen vorbei und eisige Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden und jedes Wort das gesprochen wurde, schien schon zu viel zu sein. Eine elende Zerreißprobe für den Animagus, der doch so gerne seine Stimme erhob. Jedoch würde er dies wohl nicht mehr bei dem Werwolf machen können. Nicht so wie in früheren Jahren. Wenn doch wenigsten James hier wäre. Der hätte sicherlich einige beruhigende Worte parat. Selbst Peter schien sich nun besser mit Remus zu verstehen, als es bei dem Black der Fall war. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, war er eifersüchtig darauf das Moony den anderen scheinbar wieder vertraute, während Sirius mit Stille gestraft wurde. Es war ungerecht und der Black fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Wann immer er den Raum betrat und die drei hockten zusammen, verstummen sie urplötzlich und unsichere Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Sie bezogen ihn in so manche Sachen nicht mehr ein und Sirius war schon mehr als einmal aus der Haut gefahren, als er diese Tatsache mit James besprochen hatte. Was konnte er dafür das Remus noch immer über ihn schmollte. Der Black hatte versucht sich zu entschuldigen, mehr konnten sie doch kaum verlangen. Doch elend lange Worte hallten in seinen Kopf, wie der Animagus doch langsam mal Verantwortung für seine Taten zeigen musste, das er Snape hätte umbringen können.

Mit wegwischenden Handbewegungen hatte er all diese Argumente vom Tisch geräumt und war mehr als einmal wütend aus dem Raum gelaufen. Der Black fühlte sich unverstanden und so manches mal allein, auch wenn er wusste das James und Peter noch immer seine Freunde waren. Es war dennoch eine Distanz zwischen ihnen gewachsen, die Sirius nur mit dem erklären konnte was letzten Vollmond geschehen war. Warum verstanden sie einfach nicht, das alles nur ein Scherz war. Des öfteren hatte er sich alleine am Pfad des Verbotenen Waldes wieder gefunden, den Umhang von James geklaut um sich aus den zu eng erscheinenden Mauern zu schleiche, und sich in seiner Animgusform auf die Suche nach Einhörner und Zentauren gemacht. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, sich auf etwas anderes als die Schule konzentrieren zu können und Sirius hatte feststellen müssen das er nicht mehr allzu oft aus der Haut fuhr als es sonst immer der Fall war. Dennoch konnte er sich einige bissigen Kommentare gegenüber den anderen Marauder nicht verwehren. Immerwieder waren darin Anschuldigungen zu hören, welche von dem verletzten Wesen des Blacks zeugten.

Die blauen Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment und der Black war kurz davor ein fast versöhnliches Wort an seinen Freund zu richten. Er hatte die Nase langsam voll von ihre feindseligen Verhalten. Sirius wollte nur noch den alten Moony zurück, mit dem reden konnte wie mit keinem anderen.  
Doch dies änderte sich schlagartig wieder, als er den Kommentar des Schülers hörte. Für einen Moment saß Sirius nur da und blickte auf das so vertraute Gesicht seines Gegenübers. War dies gerade wirklich über die Lippen des sonst so einfühlsamen Remus gekommen? Blinzelnd musste er erst einmal realisieren was geschehen war, als schon die nächsten Worte mit Nachdruck gesprochen wurden.

Sirius Vater hatte früher ähnlich mit seinem Sohn gesprochen und wie aus seinem Reflex heraus, war der Black auf den Füßen. Nicht das er so einfach hatte Folge leisten wollen, aber er benötigte erst einmal Zeit sich zu sammeln. Auch wenn die beiden diesen Streit schon seit guten drei Wochen führten, konnte sich Sirius noch immer nicht daran gewöhnen das eine solch abweisende Haltung ihm gegenüber eingenommen wurde. Besonders nicht von jemanden den er mehr als jeden anderen schätze, vielleicht gar liebte.  
„Wenigsten kann ich wenigsten irgendjemanden die Zunge in den Hals stecken" murmelte der Black und nahm das Pergament ans ich, auf denen die Zutaten standen. Mit wütenden Schritt machte er sich zu den Vorräten auf, welche niemals einfach auf den Tisch standen. Was eine dumme Erwiderung, schalt Sirius sich selbst. Er hatte schon in weitaus spontaneren Situationen gesessen und nun fiel ihm nur solch ein fader Konter ein. Mürrisch packte er die bennannten Zutaten in seine Arme, warf einen Blick zu Remus zurück, welcher sich vermutlich in seinem Sieg sonnte und ignorierte den fragenden Blick, welcher ihm von einem Hufflepuffmädchen zugeworfen wurde.  
„Was?" knurrte er sie an und hatte mit einem Wort wieder die alleinige Aufmerksamkeit des Vorratsspeichers.

Mit einem lauten Plumps ließ er die Zutaten auf den Tisch fallen, wobei eine der Wurzeln vom Tisch rollte und Sirius keine Anstalten machte diese wieder aufzuheben. Er hatte das gesamte Zeug besorgt, sollte sich der Werwolf um den Rest kümmern. Als er die Erwiderung des Anderen hörte, schnaubte auch der Animagus höhnisch auf.  
„Was ist nun? Ist dir das ganze beschmutzt durch meine Reinbluthände oder was? Sind dir die Zutaten nicht frisch genug? Ich wette Poppy kann dir dabei aushelfen. Immerhin beanspruchst du ihre Dienste sowieso alle vier Wochen. Ich bin mir sicher, da macht einmal mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus."  
Mit einem weiteren Knurren ließ er sich erneut neben dem Gryffindor nieder, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und war nicht einmal bereit bei der Arbeit zu helfe. Die grauen Augen beobachteten wie das Messer die einzelnen Zutaten klein hackten und mit Genugtuung musste Sirius feststellen das seine Worte scheinbar gewirkt hatten. Mit mehr Kraft als notwendig hackte die scharfe Schneide auf die wehrlosen Wurzeln und Kräuter ein, während sich die Mundwinkel des Animagus süffisant in die Höhe zogen. _Wie du mir, so ich dir_ dachte der Black und blickte sich erneut in der Klasse um, als er erneut die Stimme des Werwolfes vernahm. Hatte er ihn nicht gerade noch einen Dämpfer verpasst. Sollte dies nicht für die Stunde gereicht haben. Fast ein wenig fassungslos fixierten die grauen Augen sein Gegenüber erneut.

„Was weißt du schon von Frauen?" spottete der Black und wusste genau das er damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Wie oft schon hatte er versucht Remus etwas von seinen Erfolgen zu geben, ihm zu zeigen wie man das Herz eines Mädchen gewann. Doch war der Werwolf nie sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen. Sirius glaubte gar, das er ihn noch nie mit einer Schülerin hatte ausgehen sehen. Das Lily Evans dabei nicht zählte, schien mehr als verständlich. „Überhaupt schon mal das Vergnügen mit einer gehabt." fragend hoben sie die Augenbrauen des Black und mit gespielter Leichtigkeit schwang er den Zauberstab als er den Löffel im Kessel befahl sich zu bewegen.

Slughorn hatte es nun endlich zu ihnen geschafft und betrachtete das Werk welches die beiden Schüler trotz ihres Streits bereits hergestellt hatten. Der Black nickte, mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Zügen, ebenfalls und ließ seine Fäuste auf den Tisch knallen als der Lehrer ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Die letzte Bemerkung des Werwolfes hatte einfach gereicht.

Wut flammte nun deutlich in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Schülers und er war fast versucht es Hass zu nennen.  
„Was ist dein Problem?" fuhr Sirius ihn lauter an, als es eigentlich geplant war. Doch er konnte seinen Zorn nicht mehr kontrollieren. Wiedersinnige Worte lagen ihm auf den Lippen. Worte voller Wut und Enttäuschung, ebenso voller Hoffnung das dieser dumme Streit endlich ein Ende haben möge. „Ich hab mich zum Teufel noch mal entschuldigt. Aber dir, oh großer Meister des Wortes, scheint das ja nicht aufgefallen zu sein." fuhr er weiter fort und wischte in seinem Ärger das Messer vom Tisch, welches klirrend vor dem selben Hufflepuffmädchen zum Liegen kam, welches er vorhin schon angefahren hatte. Sicherlich dachte sie nun, der Black würde ein Mordkomplott gegen sie aushecken, wie auch Remus dachte er hatte geplant Severus auszulöschen.

„Es war ein verdammter Streich gewesen!" begann das alte Spiel von Neuen und nun schienen sie auch das Gehör der gesamten Klasse zu besitzen. Slughorn hatte scheinbar auch etwas mitbekommen und räusperte sich vielsagend. Doch der Black ignorierte den Lehrer, für den er sowieso keinen Respekt empfand und fixierte allein das vertraute Gesicht des Werwolfes. „Man sollte darüber lachen und sich nicht wochenlang anschweigen." knurrte der Black weiter und hielt erst in seinem Tun inne als der Professor ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Aber aber, sie bringen die gesamte Klasse durcheinander." ermahnte Slughorn den dunkelhaarige Mann und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Sein Blick glitt auch auf Remus und ein sachtes Kopfschütteln war zu vernehmen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ihr Verhalten lässt mir nichts anderes übrig als sie des Raumes zu verweisen. Kommen sie nach der Stunde zu mir, dann sehen wir wie wir sie aus diesen Schlamassel wieder herausbekommen." Sirius konnte förmlich hören wie der letzte Satz nur Remus gegolten hatte und mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben packte der Animgaus seine Sachen und begab sich aus dem Raum hinaus. Er hatte sowieso keinen Nerv darauf, irgendeinen Trank herzustellen.

„Wunderbar. Ist es das was du wolltest?" sprach er weiter als die hölzerne Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Ein höhnisches Schnauben entkam seinen Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich würde er nun durch diesen Kurz fallen und konnte seine gesamte Zukunft als Auror vergessen. Und das ganze wegen einem Streich, der von seinen so genannten Freunden nicht als solcher erkannt wurde. Wütend gab er dem Werwolf einen leichten Schubs, so das dieser gegen die kalte Wand des Kerkers stolperte. „Die Sonderbehandlung des Remus Lupin. Wie schade das ich nicht alle vier Wochen ein haariges Problem aufzuweisen haben."

---

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

V. Remus

Er war noch nie des Raumes verwiesen oder bestraft worden. Remus war ein Musterschüler, der kein Wasser trübte, selbst wenn seine Freunde die größte Unruhe stifteten. Die Scham trieb ihm die Röte auf die Wangen und er konnte es nicht verhindern. Mit solch einer Behandlung vermochte er nicht umzugehen, besonders nicht, wenn der Professor ihn eigentlich leiden konnte und unterstützte. Gerade solche Menschen behandelten ihn normal und nicht wie einen Aussätzigen und er wollte dies nicht gefährden, indem er aus der Reihe fiel. Über die Jahre hatte er die Anpassung perfektioniert, so dass er sich kaum daran erinnerte, ob es tatsächlich seinem Naturell entsprach, oder nur der Schauspielerei. Doch am Ende wirkte dies egal, denn er mochte es, wenn er gefiel, wenn man ihn schätzte und nach seinen Leistungen bewertete und nicht nach dem Monster, in seiner Brust. Er setzte diese Behandlung einer Gefahr aus, wenn er seine Emotionen nicht zu beherrschen vermochte und gerade Zaubertränke war nie sein stärksten Fach gewesen, obwohl er durchaus ein O in den Zauberprüfungen bekommen wollte. Sein Ehrgeiz wurde allerdings durch die Worte seines Partners deutlich gebremst. Und dies nur aufgrund der Streitigkeiten und Sirius, welcher einfach nicht verstehen wollte, wie kompliziert die Angelegenheit tatsächlich war. Ein Streich? War für den Schwarzhaarigen die Welt wirklich so einfach? Lachte er über diese Nacht und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, sondern ergab sich dem Alltag?

„Nein...das ist nicht das, was ich wollte.", murmelte er leise und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand. Besonders in den warmen Monaten suchte er hier Zuflucht vor den unbarmherzigen Strahlen der Sonne, welche seine Haut und Augen quälten. Er rieb sich die Augen. Remus hob eine Braue, da ihm noch einige Worte in der Kehle brannten, welche heraus wollten.  
„Und deine unglaubliche Kenntnis der Frauenwelt, jede Woche eine Neue, deklarierte dich also zu einem Beziehungsexperten? Ich bin beeindruckt, Black.". Der schmale Gryffindor seufzte und zog die rot goldene Krawatte zurück, die unordentlich um seinen Hals hing.

„Und vielleicht will ich ja auch gar nichts von Frauen wissen.". Seine großen Augen blickten einen Moment in die des Animagus und schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Die Stille war beruhigend und hätte durchaus anhalten können, wenn Sirius nicht... Remus riss die Lider empor und spürte, wie Wärme ihn durchflutete. In der ersten Sekunde glaube er nicht, was er soeben vernommen hatte. Es handelte sich dabei doch sicher nur, um eine Phantasie? Sonst wäre es das Widerwärtigste, was der Black jemals gesagt hätte. Bevor er jedoch eine Entscheidung traf, spürte er, wie sein Arm vorschnellte und seine Faust auf die erstaunlich leicht nachgebende Nase des anderen Sechstklässlers traf. Etwas knackte und Blut sprudelte hervor, benetzte seine Faust. Es fühlte sich unheimlich befriedigend an und all die Frustration entlud sich in diesen wenigen Bewegungen. Aber dies genügte lange nicht und in einer raschen Bewegungen riss er ihn um.

Remus presste sein Knie gefährlich nahe an den Schritt des anderen Gryffindors, während seine schmalen Finger sich fest um dessen Handgelenke schlangen und er sein Gewicht völlig auf Sirius lehnte. Es hatte ihn nicht einmal Mühe gekostet. Sein Gesicht schien ungewöhnlich ruhig, wenn auch angespannt, so dass sein Mund kaum mehr, als eine schmale Linie bildete. An seinem Hals zeichneten sich die blauen Adern ab und seine Haut nahm eine kränklich blasse Färbung an. Nur vereinzelte rote Flecken deuteten auf die Wut, welche seinen Geist regierte. Eine Grenze war überschritten worden, kostete ihn jeden rationalen Gedanken und ein Knurren entwich seinem Mund. Er spürte, wie der Wolf gegen seine Brust presste und sich an dem Blick in den grauen Augen seines ehemaligen Freundes ergötzte. Hellbraunes Haar fiel in seine Augen und verdeckte die gelbe Iris, welche nur noch spärlich von anderen Tönen durchzogen wirkte. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig und Schweißperlen zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab.  
„Du findest es also schade...?", seine Stimme klang nicht mehr sanft und ernst, sondern jedweder menschlichen Emotion beraubt, tief und bedrohlich, als würde sie von jemand Anderen benutzt. Er senkte sein Haupt tiefer, nahe an den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich könnte es ändern...es ist nur ein Biss und dann kannst du all die...", Remus stoppte einen Moment und atmete ein und suchte nach dem passenden Wort.  
„Privilegien nutzen.". Seine Stimme prallte gegen die nackten Wände, wirkte jedoch zu leise, um einen Hall in den Fluren zu erzeugen, auf denen sich niemand herumtrieb. Nicht einmal ein Geist. Es wirkte so still, dass man den eigenen Atemzügen zu lauschen vermochte. Was würde Slughorn sagen, wenn er die beiden Schüler in dieser Position fand? Doch der Professor war sicherlich zu beschäftigt mit dem Kritisieren der Tränke. Wie konnten solche Worte nur über Sirius Lippen kommen? Welch Wahnsinn und Hass trieb ihn dazu, derartige Ideen zu hegen. Remus Gemüt schwankte zwischen Wut und Trauer. Kein Satz mochte ihn mehr zu treffen, keine Anspielung tiefer zu verletzen. Er grub seine kurzen Nägel in die weiche Haut des Reinblutes, hoffte sie würden Spuren hinterlassen.

„Ist es dein Wunsch? Wünscht du dir einmal im Monat ein Tier zu werden, das seine eigenen Freunde töten würde? Das sich selbst in Fetzen reißt, wenn es keine Beute findet? Das jede Menschlichkeit aus deinem Verstand raubt? Und am Morgen danach wachst du auf und willst nur sterben? Denn die Schmerzen sind unerträglich und es sind unzählige Narben, welche deinen Körper bedecken,... und wünscht du dir, von deinem Spiegelbild so angewidert zu sein... das du kaum hineinschauen kannst? Dein Ego könnte das doch gar nicht verkraften...Aber was weißt du von solchen Problemen. Du siehst gut aus. Sie vergöttern dich, laufen dir nach...Wie soll ich mich jemals jemanden präsentieren? Du könntest keine fünf Minuten überleben, wärest du wie ich.". Remus spürte ein Brennen in den Augen, verdrängte dieses jedoch, in dem er sich auf den Hass konzentrierte, der heiß durch seine Adern pumpte. Nein, seine Existenz bedeutete Einsamkeit und sein Herz würde bis zu seiner letzten Minute auf Erden verschlossen bleiben. Schließlich hatte er erfahren, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er Hoffnungen hegte, die dann doch in Staub und Vergessen endeten. Die Worte sprudelten hervor, als wären sie zu lange verschwiegen geblieben und er fand keinen Weg mehr sie zu stoppen. Drei lange Wochen war es Schweigen gewesen und in wenigen Minuten entlud sich die gesamte Frustration, die Furcht.

„Willst du mit der Gewissheit leben, keine Zukunft zu haben, weil dir niemand eine Chance geben wird? Egal, wie sehr du arbeitest...und du weißt nicht für was? Und hast du Lust darauf dem süßen Gesang des Mondes zu lauschen, so schön, das es dich beinahe zerreißt, während deine Eltern, die dich einst liebten, nur noch mit starren Blick betrachten...weil sie wissen, was du für ein Monster bist? Oh bei Merlin, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon wie es war, als das Ministerium mir mit sieben Jahren eine Nummer einbrannte...". Er roch das Blut, welches aus Sirius Nase floss und es brach die letzten Barrieren. Solch einen starken Schlag hatte er kaum beabsichtigt, doch ließ es sich nicht mehr ändern und er war überrascht über die eigene Kraft, denn Sirius war ein Stück größer und auch in den Schultern breiter geraten, als er. Und diesem Idioten hatte er so viel anvertraut, hatte mit ihm Zeit verbracht und ihn in sein Herz geschlossen. Die Freundschaft schien von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, die Unterschieden waren zu groß, ihre Charaktere zu verschieden, denn egal wie sehr Sirius es versuchte, so vermochte er sein Erbe nicht zu verstecken. Mit jeder Pore seines Körpers strahlte er die Ideale seiner Familie aus.

„Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie egoistisch und arrogant du bist. Ich muss die Augen verschlossen haben und mich von dir blenden lassen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du so dumm sein kannst, um es nicht zu verstehen...". Erneut trat eine Pause ein und Remus spürte, wie der erste Rausch seine Glieder schwächer werden ließ und sein Griff sich lockerte. Langsam gewann der Mensch erneut an Kraft und wies das Biest zurück in seine Schranke, sperrte es fort.

„Muss ich es dir noch schriftlich geben. Black, verdammt, du hast mich beinahe zu einem Mörder gemacht, verstehst du das? Sie hätten mich dafür exekutiert...finstere Kreaturen, die Schüler töten, sind nicht gerade beliebt im Ministerium. Und hätten sie es nicht getan...mit solch einer Last hätte ich niemals leben wollen und können...Du hast mich verraten... ohne Dumbledore wäre ich längst nicht mehr hier... Du bist auf meinem Vertrauen herumgetrampelt, als würde es nichts bedeuten. Und du glaubst noch immer es sei ein gelungener Scherz... Verdammt, wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein? Werde endlich erwachsen und höre auf zu denken, du wärst der Mittelpunkt des Universums.". Langsam entließ er den Black aus seinem Griff und begann sich aufzurichten. Dies war nur ein Auszug aus den Emotionen, welche ihn durchströmten. Ein kleiner Einblick in sein Seelenleben, welchen er sonst nicht gewehrte. Ein freudloses Lachen schlich in seiner Kehle empor und er erhob sich, stellte sich über Sirius, ohne ihm eine Hand anzubieten.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so gehasst, wie dich in jenem Moment... ". Außer sich selbst, aber dies musste er nicht ergänzen. Seine Stimme wirkte leise und zerbrechlich, als er die Worte formulierte und es nicht wagte dem Anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Seine zitternden Hände fanden Halt an der Wand und erneut kehrte die Leere in seine Gedanken. Er war so müde und ausgebrannt. Der bare Willen hielt ihn überhaupt noch auf den Beinen. Sirius würde es niemals begreifen, dafür war sein Geist zu sehr von der Erziehung geprägt, welche er genossen hatte. Plötzlich stand Slughorn zwischen ihnen, neugierige Schüler blickten durch die Tür und entdeckten den Animagus, der am Boden lag und blutete und Remus, kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Das Gesicht des Professors wirkte schockiert und seine Brauen schienen den Haaransatz zu treffen. Bestürzt schritt er zu dem Gryffindor und half ihm auf die Beine. Sie waren wohl zu laut gewesen, selbst wenn Remus sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht Aufsehen zu erregen.  
„Mr. Black, sie gehen sofort ins Krankenzimmer...". Dann wandte sich der massige Leib an Remus, welcher furchtbar klein unter den Blicken der Zeugen wirkte und es nicht wagte vom Boden aufzublicken. Seine Hände hielt er hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

„Mr. Lupin gerade von ihnen hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet. 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und ich sehe sie heute Abend zum Nachsitzen. Immerhin ist ihr Euphorie Trank recht passabel geworden und ich wäre geneigt, ihnen Beiden diesen probieren zu lassen.". Zur Betonung seiner Worte, schüttelte er sein Haupt und blickte mitleidig auf den Werwolf. Rosier begann leise zu lachen, während Severus überrascht die Szenerie betrachtete und sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht zu verkneifen vermochte. Der Slytherin bekam seine Rache, wenn auch auf eine andere Weise, als er vielleicht gedacht hatte. Ein Keil war zwischen die Rumtreiber getrieben worden und trieb sie derart weit auseinander, dass nichts die Kluft kitten konnte. Jedenfalls nicht in jenen Momenten. Remus ballte die Finger zu Fäusten und zwang sich, nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Sein Leben lag in Trümmern und er wollte nur noch fort, dorthin wo ihn niemand mehr fand und wo endlich Frieden auf ihn wartete, ohne das er aufwachte und an Sirius dachte.

---

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Sirius

Wunderbar. Da waren sie nun. Vierwiesen aus der Klasse und vermutlich würde ein Punktabzug auch noch auf sie warten. Unwirsch tappte der Animagus vor sich hin. Wütend waren die Schritte, nicht nur auf Remus, sondern auch auf sich selbst. Wäre er nicht so aus der Haut gefahren, würden sie sicherlich noch immer im Unterricht sitzen und diese elende Stunde hinter sich bringen. Aber hatte er es nicht auch dem Werwolf zu verdanken, das er ihn so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Mürrisch trafen die Zähne des Blacks aufeinander, als er einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar unterdrückte.

Die grauen Augen sahen missmutig zu dem anderen Jungen, welcher sich mit dem Gerede über Frauen wohl versuchte etwas Stärke zu verschaffen. Eine lächerliche Ausrede die dem Werwolf einfiel und fast hätte der Black laut los gelacht. Nur weil man kein Glück mit den Frauen hatten, hieß das noch lange nicht das man es auf das andere Geschlecht abgesehen hatte. Dennoch wandte der Animagus den Blick ab, vermochte er es nicht mehr in die hellen Augen seines ehemaligen Freundes zu blicken.

Sie hatten genügend Feindschaften ausgetauscht und Sirius war dessen einfach nur müde. Mit jedem anderen hätte er sich wochenlang herumstreiten können, doch bedeutete ihm jeder andere auch nicht soviel wie es der Werwolf tat. Es tat dem Animagus in der Seele weh, solche Worte zu benutzten, doch war seine Zunge schneller als sein Verstand. Zu gerne schaltete sich dieser aus und ließ die Mauer aus Trotz und Scham die Überhand gewinnen. Achtlos gesprochene Worte kamen aus dem Mund des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindors und er überlegte nicht einmal eine Sekunde was er damit bewirkte. So auch diese Mal und die Reaktion seines Gegenübers überraschte ihn wahrlich.  
Er sah die Faust nicht kommen und hatte dementsprechend auch keine Zeit sich ihr auszuweichen.

Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn für einen Moment und es wurde schwarz vor den Augen des Reinblüters. Auch wenn er schon etliche Kämpfe erlebt hatte, so war dieser doch der überraschenste Er hätte nie erwartet das Remus auch rohe Gewalt anwenden konnte. Sicherlich war er in seiner Werwolfform alles andere als einfühlsam, aber als normaler Schüler hatte er bisher nie die Hand gegen jemand anderen erhoben.

Sirius schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen und wischte sich mit einer behänden Bewegung über die Nase, ließ sein weißen Hemd mit unschönen Flecken zurück. Wut brannte nun auch in den grauen Augen auf, heißer als zuvor, waren es doch nur Worte gewesen welche sie ausgetauscht hatten. Doch dies schien zu weit zu gehen und der Black war vorbereitet auf den nächsten Angriff, konnte das Bein abwehren, welches sich nahe seines Schrittes platzieren wollte. Mit einem Knurren auf den blutverschmierten Lippen drängte sich die Faust des Schülers nahe dem Bauch des Werwolfes. Vermutlich hatte es ein wenig an Schwung gefehlt, doch für einen Augenblick schien Remus von ihm abzulassen und beide Schüler konnten ein wenig Luft schnappen. Der Black glaubte schon damit sei es getan gewesen, doch er hatte den Anderen unterschätzt. Erneut ging dieser auf ihn los und Sirius befand sich schließlich im Griff des Schülers. Der Vollmond war nicht mehr als eine Woche entfernt und der Animagus schob die Kraft welche in den sonst so dünnen Körper von Remus stecke drauf zurück. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich gegen den kleineren Schüler wehren können.

Ein Grollen war aus dem Mund des Blacks zu hören, als er die gefährliche Nähe des Werwolfes spürte. Gefangen und ohne Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper war etwas was Sirius noch nie zu leiden vermochte. Er sein eigener Herr, das hatte er mit 16 bewiesen, als er sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich geschworen sich nie wieder zum Knecht eines anderen machen zu lassen.  
Er wand sich unter dem Griff des Anderen und spürte wie seine Handgelenke langsam taub wurden. Aus seiner Nase tropfen noch immer das Blut und beschmierte nun nicht nur seine Schuluniform.

„Nun mach es doch endlich." knurrte er sein Gegenüber an und blickte in die bernsteinfarbenden Augen, welche nichts mehr von dem Jungen hatten, welcher behutsam darauf bedacht war sein Geheimnis nicht preis zugeben. „Zeig der Welt das der Werwolf überhand genommen hat. Das du doch nur ein schwacher Junge bist." kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund und hörten sich fast ebenso kalt an, wie die seines ehemaligen Freundes. Star waren die grauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, als wolle er nicht glauben das Remus so einfach nachgeben wollte. All die Jahre lang hatte er es geschafft das Biest zu zügeln und nun schien er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein. Sicherlich hatten seine eigenen Worte dazu beigetragen, doch wollte der Black dies im Augenblick nicht sehen. Was nun galt, war die Überhand zu gewinnen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.

Das Kinn des jungen Mannes hob sich ein wenig, als wenn er demonstrieren wollte das er Remus ihn zwar in seiner Gewalt hatte, aber nicht seinen eigenen Willen besitzen würde. Sein Blick wandte sich ab, als wolle er gar nicht wissen was der Schüler zu sagen hatte. Wollte den Schmerz nicht sehen, welcher zu sehen sein würde. Sirius wollte seiner Frustration freien Lauf lassen und sich nicht durch irgendwas davon abbringen lassen. Die Worte welche folgten, drangen auf den Black ein, versuchten ihn zu erweichen, doch war die Mauer die er aufgebaut hatte nicht zu durchdringen. Vermutlich würde er sie in einer ruhigen Stunde erneut durch seinen Kopf schweben sehen, erst dann verstehen was wirklich gesagt wurde. Ein schlechtes Gewissen würden sie hinterlassen, aber erst Stunden später, wenn Sirius überhaupt wieder in der Lage war klar zu denken. Sein Geist suchte im Moment aber Schwachpunkte. Sei es in der Rede oder den Gebaren des Anderen. Er spürte wie sich der Griff langsam lockerte und etwas in ihm schrie danach seinen Zauberstab endlich zu packen und den Werwolf ebenfalls auf den kalten Boden zu befördern.

Doch entschied er sich dagegen, erreichten ihn die folgenden Worte trotz seines sorgsam aufgezogenen Schutzwalls.

Zerstörtes Vertrauen.

Sirius hatte dies nie so gesehen und für einen Augenblick war Scham in den Augen des Animagus auszumachen und der Versuch sich aus dem Griff zu befreien war nur halbherzig. Die Lippen des dunkelhaarige Schülers pressten sich aufeinander und erneut schmeckte er das Blut, welches er seinem Freund zu verdanken hatte. Vermutlich hätte Moony selbst dieses auf seinen Leftzen gefühlt, hätte er Snape in der Luft zerrissen. Aber soweit hätte es der Black doch niemals kommen lassen. Warum sahen dies die anderen nicht.  
„Ich bin kein Mörder." murmelte er schließlich, kaum hörbar und blickte auf den kühlen Steinboden, welchen sein Rücken schon seit mehren Minuten spürte. Sahen ihn die anderen wirklich als so rücksichtslos an, das sie glaubten er könne jemanden umbringen, wie es seine Familie manches Mal mit einem Fingerschnippen tat. Oh, er konnte Remus verstehen, hatte es vermutlich schon von Anfang an getan, doch war er noch nie jemand gewesen der seine eigenen Fehler zugeben konnte.  
Beschämt vermochte er nicht einmal eine Antwort zu finden, schien sein Verstand nun wieder die Überhand gewonnen zu haben. Was hätte er schon sagen können, ohne die Situation noch mehr zu verfahren. Ruhig blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, als Remus ihn endlich wieder frei gab, schloss die Augen als könne er so die Worte einfach an sich abprallen lassen. Doch hatten sie ihn getroffen und sprachen vermutlich mehr als nur die Wahrheit.

Er hörte kaum die Tür, welche sich öffnete und das laute Geschnatter der Schüler, die scheinbar eine helle Freude daran fanden den Black endlich einmal am Boden liegen zu sehen. Unwirsch wischte dieser sich das Blut erneut aus dem Gesicht und hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für den Lehrer übrig welcher ihn wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte.  
Er wagte es nicht Remus ins Angesicht zu blicken, aus Furcht was er dort sehen würde. Doch der Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Schülers hob sich in die Höhe, wollte er sich den Spott und die Häme nicht vor den Anderen geben lassen.  
„Das Biest zeigt sein wahres Gesicht." hörte Sirius eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. Und auch wenn der Satz nicht ihm gegolten hatte, schien sich der Animagus mehr als nur angesprochen zu fühlen.

Erneut erfassten ihn Schauer der Wut, doch diesmal nicht auf Remus, sondern auf Snivellus dem er doch all dies eigentlich zu verdanken hatte. Er fand den Zauberstab in seinen Händen wieder, hatte sich soweit vor Remus gestellt das dieser von den Blicken der anderen abgeschirmt war und rief mit lauter Stimme einen Zauber herbei.  
„Langlock." sprach er mit fester Stimme und war sich sicher das sein Erzfeind nicht die Zeit hatte einen geeigneten Gegenzauber zu werfen. Und so war es auch als er schließlich das hakennasige Gesicht voller Überraschung sah, welches vermutlich in den nächsten Stunden kein Wort mehr herausbrachte. Die Zunge hatte der Black ihm an den Gaumen gezaubert, so das nichts mehr über die Lippen des Slytherin kam.

„Wag es noch einmal so etwas zu sagen..." hob der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor an, wurde aber von Slughorn unterbrochen. „Was fällt ihnen ein, Black. 100 Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus." donnerte es durch das düstere Kellergewölbe. Vermutlich war der Lehrer nicht allzu schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber Sirius hatte schon immer ein Händchen für solche Situationen. „Sie werden einer schärfen Strafe entgegen sehen als ihr Freund." polterte das beleibte Professor weiter, scheuchte die restlichen Mitglieder seiner Klasse wieder in den Raum, während er dies sagte.

Leicht hoben sich die Schultern des Black als ob er mit solch einer Strafe gerechnet hatte und leise tropfte das Blut auf den kalten Stein.  
„Ich bin dann in Krankenflügel." rief er Slughorn hinterher und wandte sich zum gehen. Die grauen Augen sahen nur flüchtig über den Jungen hinweg, welchen er mit einem lächerlichen Zauber hatte beschützen wollen und blickten schließlich starr gerade aus. Die Worte waren genug gesprochen worden und der Black fand einfach keine Kraft mehr noch weiter zu streiten.

---

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

VII. Remus

Der Mond stand hell und rund am Himmel, als Slughorn ihn entließ, denn die Reinigung der Kessel musste Stunden gedauert haben und seine Händen fühlten sich rau und taub ab, waren teilweise von den Resten der Tränke verfärbt und schmerzten. Sein Nacken wirkte verspannt, sowie seine restlichen Glieder. Und Remus war so unendlich müde, dass er kaum noch auf den eigenen Beinen zu stehen vermochte. Natürlich schien es ihm nicht vergönnt Magie zu nutzen, doch der Professor vollzog die Strafe ohne Gnade, oder Rücksicht, obwohl er sich nach dem Empfinden des Werwolfs erkundete. Das gerade er, der sonst so still, so folgsam, so höflich war, seinen Freund niederschlug wollte kaum in die Vorstellung des Tränkemeisters passen. In all den Jahren schien ihre Freundschaft ein Beispiel gewesen zu sein, denn sie vereinte Charaktere, die sich sonst im Leben niemals begegnet wären. Die Reichen, die Armen, die Starken und die Schwachen.

Die Lehrerschaft seufzte über die Scherze und wirkte doch erfreut darüber, dass die Rumtreiber eine solche Gemeinschaft bildeten. Merkwürdig wie einfühlsam dieser auf Prestige bedachte Zauberer zu sprechen vermochte und die Sorge durch die Worte klang. Remus fielen keine Ausreden mehr ein und so beschrieb er grob, dass man ihn verraten hatte und sein Vertrauen missbrauchte, auf eine schändliche Weise. Severus wurde nicht erwähnt und auch nicht die Nacht, in welcher es geschehen war, aber der Gryffindor mochte sich der Tränen nicht mehr erwehren, welche seine Bernstein Augen brennen ließen und sie hinterließen einen Pfad auf seinem bleichen Gesicht.

Danach wurde ihm erlaubt, die Aufgabe zu beenden und er schämte sich der eigenen Schwäche, aber gerade in jenem Moment war er zu schwach, um die Fassade noch Aufrecht zu erhalten und sich hinter dem Wall aus Zorn zu verbergen, der ihn schützte. Slughorn verstand ihn, denn dieser begriff, wie Lykanthropen in der Gesellschaft behandelt wurden, wie Aussätzige und nicht lebenswerte Kreaturen. Mit der Zeit schien der Fluss versiegt und er kam sich vor wie ein Kind, denn in seinem Alter war es nicht mehr angemessen, auf diese Weise zu reagieren, aber ihm mangelte es schon seit seiner Geburt an Stärke. Sirius Sätze hallten noch immer in seinem Geist. Darüber, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, es nicht mehr zu beherrschen vermochte und am Ende nicht besser war, als Greyback selbst. Das sein Schicksal wohl kaum so schwer erträglich wirkte, wie er es immer darstellte. Und was, wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach? Könnte er so weit gehen und jemanden aus Hass töten? War zu schwach, um zu überleben? Seine schlanken Finger strichen an den kahlen Wänden entlang, als er durch die Stille schritt, nur den eigenen Atem in den Ohren. Er spürte wie die Dunkelheit langsam näher kroch und sich nach ihm streckte, wie die Schatten ihn ergreifen wollten und er kein Licht mehr sah.

Sein Blick fing sich in einem der massiven Fenster wieder, welches die Gründe von Hogwarts offenbarte und die schwarzen Kronen des angrenzenden Waldes. Dichte Nebelfelder zogen sich über die Wiesen und selbst das Wasser des Sees schien finster, wie alles in einer Nacht. Nur der stolze König des Himmels und seine Sterne boten Helligkeit. Es fehlte nur ein kleines Stück, dann wäre er vollkommen. Silberne Strahlen leuchteten ihm den Weg und fingen sich in den geisterhaften Gesichtern der Gemälde, welche ihn teils stumm, teils aufmerksam verfolgten. Der Anblick des Gestirns erinnerte ihn an Sirius, den Leuchtendsten von Allen und Remus schüttelte sein Haupt, lächelte aufgrund seiner regen Phantasie. Mond und Stern, eigentlich für einander geschaffen und nun doch getrennt. Am Ende schien der Schwarzhaarige es zu begreifen, jedenfalls einen Teil des Bildes, denn ein defensiver Ton prägte dessen Stimmfärbung und ein verletzter Ausdruck zog in die grauen Augen. Ein Mörder? Ja, dafür hielten ihn seine Freunde und er hatte es endlich verstanden und es hatte ihm die Stärke genommen, so dass er ebenso verletzt wirkte, wie sein Freund. Und Remus wusste, dass ein Teil seiner Seele sich deswegen freute, sogar an dem Leid ergötzte und es widerte ihn an. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen ihm die Nase zu brechen, oder derart die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber manche Gefühle hatten sich zu lange aufgestaut und plötzlich entladen. Sirius hatte ihn sogar verteidigt, als Severus seinen Mund nicht zu halten vermochte und er glaubte, sein Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzen, dann kehrte die Scham über die eigene Tat zurück. Die Uhr zeigte wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht, als er schließlich das Portrait der Dame erreichte, welche auf ewig gezwungen wirkte ein grässlich rosa Kleid zu tragen.

„Ah, mein Lieber, was bist du noch auf den Beinen? Du siehst krank aus.". Remus strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, welche ihm die Sicht nahmen und antwortete leise. Sogar sie hatte ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen und ließ ihn niemals ohne eine Unterhaltung passieren.  
„Ich habe noch etwas für Professor Slughorn erledigen müssen.". Sie nickte und seufzte.  
„Sie sollten dich schonen. Du bist doch schon so häufig krank. Wie ist den das Passwort?".  
„Thestral.", murmelte der Gryffindor und war noch immer über diese morbide Wahl erstaunt, denn ein Großteil der Schüler hegte Angst vor jenen Kreaturen, welche nur erblickt werden konnten, wenn man Zeuge des Todes geworden war. Die fette Dame sah ihn voll Mitleid an.  
„Richtig und nun geh schnell ins Bett.". Er versicherte ihr, dass er sofort schlafen würde, selbst wenn er spürte, dass auch diese Nacht nicht von Ruhe geprägt sein würde, denn seine Gedanken standen niemals still und peinigten ihn.

Das Feuer im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes war bereits herunter gebrannt und nur kleine Funken kündeten davon, wie es einst gelodert haben musste. Ruhe und Dunkelheit zeichneten den sonst so belebten Raum und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er die Gestalt, welcher auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein musste. Leise trat er zu Lily und nahm die Notiz, welche vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag und in der deutlich unlesbaren Schrift von James verfasst worden war.

_Moony,  
sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht und wollte warten bist Slughorn dich entlässt, damit sie mit dir reden kann. Sie ist allerdings eingeschlafen und ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Im Schlaf sieht sie aus wie ein Engel... Sirius geht es ebenfalls nicht sonderlich gut. Er hat Peter derart angefahren, dass dieser den Tränen nahe war und ist danach im Schlafsaal verschwunden..., aber ihr müsst das unter euch regeln._

_~ Prongs_

_P.S. Nein, ich habe Evans nicht unsittlich berührt und die Gelegenheit ergriffen._

Er lachte leise auf und verstaute das Pergament in seiner Tasche, bevor er der Schülerin eine Decke über die Schultern zog. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal, sondern presste den Stoff fest an sich. Padfoots Launen waren bekannt, doch niemals so extrem gewesen, wie in den letzten Tagen, selbst wenn er versuchte das Bild der Arroganz nicht verrutschen zu lassen, so erkannte man rasch, wie auch der Black unter dem Streit litt, nicht zuletzt, da er sich missverstanden fühlte. Sie hatten sich geschworen einander zu schützen, bis in die Ewigkeit und blickten nun auf die Trümmer dieses Bandes. Finstere Kreaturen schienen dazu verdammt einsam zu bleiben, oder unter ihres Gleichen zu leben. Selbst die Freundschaft mit Lily, James und Peter wirkte nicht für die Ewigkeit geschmiedet, auch wenn die rothaarige Hexe alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um diese Vermutung Lügen zu strafen. Der Werwolf biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stieg die Treppen hinauf, welche zu dem Schlafsaal führten, den er und die Anderen bewohnten. Er achtete darauf kein Geräusch zu verursachen und verzichtete auf Licht. James Schnarchen war nicht zu überhören und ein Fuß des Animagus ragte aus dem Bett, welches niemals groß genug zu sein vermochte. Auf dem Boden fand sich eine Mischung aus Kleidung, der Verpackung von Schockolade und ein Schachspiel, bei dem die weißen Figuren gewannen. Vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Chaos, blieb jedoch stehen, als er Sirius Quartier erreichte. Die Vorhänge waren zu gezogen und nicht einmal ein Schatten zu erkennen, oder auch nur die Geräusche von jemanden der schlief. Remus hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er eben an jener Stelle stand, wie oft seine Hand sich nach dem Stoff reckte und wie oft er am Ende umgekehrt war, stetig in der Gewissheit, dass der Andere schlief und es nicht bemerkte.

„Sirius...ich...", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und er seufzte, als er keine Worte mehr fand, obwohl er ahnte, dass dies den Streit nicht beenden würde, aber er war so schrecklich müde und schwach. Sonst fiel es ihm leicht zu sprechen, denn er studierte Rhetorik, wusste zu argumentieren, oder schöngeistig zu formulieren, aber dies überforderte ihn, trieb ihn an die Grenzen. Wie pathetisch mochte er noch zu werden. Der Werwolf schlug die Augen nieder und seine Finger formten sich verkrampft zu Fäusten. Ein Seufzen schlich über seine bleichen Lippen und er sprach ein lautes „Verdammt", als er sich abwandte und zu seinem Bett ging, die Vorhänge aufzog und sich auf der weichen Matratze niederließ. Mit geübten Griff schlang er die Krawatte von seinem Hals, entledigte sich der Schuhe und knöpfte das weiße Hemd auf, welches nach Zaubertränken roch. Er benötigte einen Moment bis er das Oberteil seines Pyjamas fand und die Kälte trieb die Gänsehaut über seinen schmalen Rücken. Die Narben krochen auf seiner Brust entlang, als wären sie willkürlich dort platziert worden. Manche reichten bis zu seinen Schultern hinauf, ein Grund, weswegen er sich niemals vor den Anderen umzog und sie ihm stetig mehr Zeit im Bad einräumten. Sein Bett gab kaum nach, als er sich hineinlegte und die Vorhänge zuzog, den Blick in die Dunkelheit gerichtete, müde und doch nicht fähig zu schlafen, selbst als er sich auf die Seite rollte und die Knie nah an die Brust zog. Trotz der Decke war ihm kalt.

---

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. Sirius

Er hatte seine Strafe von einer höhren Autorität bekommen. Sirius war nicht wirklich danach gewesen zu Dumbledore persönlich zu gehen, schien sich der Schulleiter doch schon immer ein wenig zu sehr für die Probleme der Rumtreiber interessiert zu haben. Er konnte sich noch genau an den erschrockenen Blick erinnern, welcher ihn der mächtige Zauberer zugeworfen hatte als er erfuhr was für einen miserablen Streich der Animagus vollzogen hatte.

Noch immer hallten die Worte in seinem Geiste nach und Sirius hätte alle anderen Strafen vorgezogen als ich erneut vor dem Direktor zu verantworten.  
Seine blutige Schuluniform hatte der Black nicht gewechselt, war ihm nicht wirklich Zeit dafür geblieben als er im Krankenflügel von einer besorgt dreinschauenden Poppy empfangen wurde. Die gute Frau hatte nicht viele Fragen gestellt, schien sie zu ahnen das Sirius nicht sonderlich viele Antworten geben würde. Noch immer hallten die Worte von Remus in seinem Kopf wieder. Der Werwolf hatte Recht mit seinen Anschuldigungen und dies schnitt ihm alle Möglichkeiten ab sich dagegen zu wehren. Ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen war schierer Wahnsinn und Sirius wusste das er dies nie erreichen würde. Sein Gemüt wollte dennoch nicht klein bei geben, auch wenn der Kloß in seinem Hals allein schon darauf hinwies das er keine Worte mehr fand die sein eigenes Verhalten rechtfertigen.

Wütend hatte sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, ihn schließlich aber mit dem Ratschlag gehen zu lassen, nicht allzu oft die Nase zu berühren. Kein Verband war zu sehen, schien die Heilkunst der Hexe außerordentlich, wie er es schon des Öfteren bei Remus gesehen hatte. Auch wenn sich immer neue Narben auf den Körper des Gryffindors abbildeten, hätte es weitaus schlimmer sein können. Narben die davon sprachen, das er ein Leben voller Angst und Selbstzweifel führte. Sein inneres Biest immer wieder unterdrücken musste, eine Zerreißprobe die der Black nur noch weiter gefördert hatte.  
Es würde seine Schuld sein, wenn die Wunden beim nächsten Vollmond schlimmer ausfallen als sie es die restlichen Jahre getan hatten. Ein weitere Bissen in seinem Gewissen, das mit jeder Minute die er in der Krankenstation verbrachte dunkler wurde.

Müde blickte er auf das Bett welches Moony immer hatte, nachdem der Werwolf wieder von ihm abgelassen hatte und er konnte fast die Schokolade riechen, welche sie ihm immer den Morgen danach brachten. Nach dem letzten Vollmond war der Black nicht an dem Bett erschienen und würde wohl auch die folgenden davon fernbleiben, war er nicht länger dort erwünscht.  
„Danke." murmelte er, als er endlich entlassen wurde und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Er hatte das Mittagessen versäumt, worauf er gut verzichten konnte, hätte er sowieso nur die Blicke der Anderen ertragen müssen, welche tuschelnd auf ihn gezeigt hätten. Solch ein Kampf ließ sich nicht leicht vertuschen, schon gar nicht wenn auch Schlangen zeugen davon gewesen waren. Auch sein Ausrutscher bei Snape würde wohl nicht dazu beitragen, die gesamte Sache unter den Teppich zu kehren, aber er hatte getan was er tun musste. Auch wenn er wusste das Remus ihm kaum ein Danke entgegenbringen würde. Wofür auch. Dafür das er einen Zauber geworfen hatte der sie vielleicht beide von der Klasse verwies, der ihnen noch mehr Punkte abzog und somit hinter die Slytherin gebracht hatte. Nein, sicherlich nicht.  
Kühler Wind schlug ihm entgegen als er aus den Toren des Schlosses trat. Seine nächste Stunde war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und sie würden sich am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes treffen. Doch bis dahin hatte er noch Zeit mit sich selbst ins Klare zu kommen.

Grollend traf die Faust auf das harte Gemäuer und für einen Augenblick verzog der Black sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Doch dies ließ ihn erkennen das er noch immer am Leben war, seine Taten Konsequenzen hatten, die er nun ausbaden musste. Erneut schlug die Faust auf den unnachgiebigen Stein ein, hinterließ schließlich abgeschrammte Finger. Missmutig betrachtete Sirius diese und schloss sie für einen Augenblick mit seiner gesunden Hand ein. Zischend sog er die Luft ein, als der Schmerz ihn erreichte und die klare Sicht vor seinen Augen verschwand. Das er weinte, würde der Black niemals zugeben, aber hier würde ihn sowieso niemanden finden, dem er Rechenschaft ablegen musste. Dies war sein Platz, den außer ihm vielleicht noch ein paar andere Schüler aufsuchten. Aber was sollten diese im Moment hier, wenn das heiße Essen in der Großen Halle auf sie wartete. Er war allein, wie er es bei seiner Familie auch immer gewesen war. Ohne Liebe und Zuwendung, allein mit dem Ziel ein anständiger Junge zu sein. Vielleicht war diese Erwartungshaltung auch der Grund weshalb Sirius sich solch ein Gerüst aus Stolz, Arroganz und Lebenswillen aufgebaut hatte. Er wollte der Welt zeigen das er auch anders konnte. Und dennoch hatte er im Moment noch weniger. Selbst in seinem Elterhaus konnte er wenigsten auf ein offenes Ohr hoffen, auch wenn es nur von einen der vielen Hauselfen gewesen war. Doch die Blicke von James und Peter schienen ebenso verheißungsvoll wie die seiner Mutter, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Darauf konnte er verzichten.  
Müde von all den Anschuldigungen ließ sich der Black auf den Boden gleiten, legte seinen Kopf in die Arme und verschloss sich vor der Welt. Er wollte nichts mehr hören, sehen, wahrnehmen. Fester drückte er seine Ohren gegen das weiße Hemd an dem noch immer das Blut haftete, doch wollte seine Umwelt einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Zwei Wochen lang werden sie den Drittklässlern Nachhilfe in Wahrsagen geben, Mr. Black. Setzten sie sich mit einen der Vertrauensschüler zusammen und ich erwarte keine Klage." Dumbledores Stimme war ruhig und dennoch bestimmend, was es Sirius nicht sonderlich einfacher machte sich mit der genannten Strafe abzufinden. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können und dennoch schien der Direktor zu wissen, wie sehr es der Black verabscheute anderen etwas beizubringen. Einfache Zauber für Verwandlung oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste währen kein Problem gewesen, fand sich der Black immer bereit etwas aus seinem erlesenen Repertoire vorzuführen. Doch Wahrsagen war ihm immer unwichtig erschienen, glaubte er nicht daran das man die Zukunft vorherbestimmen konnte, hätte er dann doch im Teesatz lesen können wohin ihn sein Streich führen würde.  
Sirius hatte in dem Moment den Blick gesenkt als er das Büro des Direktor betreten hatte, glaubte er doch das man seine innere Aufruhr in seinen Augen ablesen konnte. Dumbledore hatte schon immer ein Blick dafür, was in seinen Schützlingen vorging, aber im Moment war der dunkelhaarige Schüler einfach nicht bereit irgendjemanden zu zeigen was in ihm vorging. Mit stummen Nicken hatte er die Anschuldigungen erneut hören müssen, sie mit leiser aber feste Stimme bestätigt und nahm nun seine Strafe dafür in Kauf. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin musste er nicht die Eulerei putzen so wie James einmal die Ehre dazu hatte, als er sich mit einem Ravenclaw angelegt hatte. Sirius hatte die Berge an Mist gesehen, welche die Botentiere innerhalb einer Woche hinterließen und er war froh das er sich nur mit Drittklässlern herumschlagen musste.  
„Die letzten Wochen scheinen recht schwer für sie gewesen zu sein." setzte Dumbledore schließlich an und begann damit, worauf Sirius nur gewartet hatte.  
Ein seichtes Kopfschütteln war von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu sehen und endlich hob sich sein Blick."Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." kam es über seine Lippen, doch hielt er den rechtschaffenen und allwissenden Augen seines Gegenübers nicht stand, richtete den Blick auf den hölzernen Tisch vor sich. Sicherlich wusste der alte Zauberer schon längst wie Leid es ihm tat und wollte es nur noch aus dem Mund des Blacks hören. Doch diesen Gefallen tat er ihm nicht und die sture Fassade des Gryffindors kam wieder zum Vorschein. „Darf ich jetzt gehen? Ich muss noch eine Strafarbeit für Professor Slughorn verfassen." fragte er mit hohl klingender Stimme und suchte nicht noch einmal den Blickkontakt mit dem erfahrenen Zauberer.

„Gehen sie, Mr. Black." entließ er ihn schließlich und kaum hatte er die Treppe erreicht, folgten noch weitere Worte. „Seien sie sich gewisse das wahre Freunde einem vieles verzeihen, da sie das Gute in einem sehen. Es braucht manchmal nur etwas Zeit."  
Da war er. Der altkluge Ratschlag auf den der Black gewartet hatte. Schon fast hatte er sich in Sicherheit geglaubt und nun kam er dennoch. Als hätte Sirius schon nicht genug worüber er nachdenken musste, aber es hatte sein Herz nicht so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wie er gedacht hatte. Weiter Vorwürfe hatte er erwartet, doch ein sachtes Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Animagus als er ein letztes Mal auf den Direktor zurückblickte.

Er traf die anderen beiden Marauder im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Ihre fragenden Blicke deuteten darauf hin das auch sie schon längst von all den Geschehnissen erfahren hatten, welche sich am Morgen zugetragen hatten. Der blaue Fleck, welcher sich langsam um Sirius Nase formte schien ebenso ein Mahnmal zu sein. Einige Kommentare waren zu vernehmen, welche der Black überhörte, wussten die meisten nicht einmal worum es ging. Sie bedauerten den Punktabzug, das war alles. Das es wichtigere Dinge gab als einen Hauspokal schienen sie gar nicht zu sehen.

„Wir werden das Qudditchspiel morgen gewinnen. Dann sind die Punkte wieder drin." versuchte er einige der Schüler zu beruhigen, wollte anschließend aber nichts weiter dazu sagen.  
„Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?" hörte er Peter fragen, der sogleich die rechte des Animagus ergreifen wollte. Ein wunder Punkt den der Black gänzlich vergessen hatte zu verbinden und nun schien seine Verzweiflung offen für alle zur Schau zu stehen.

„Lass das." fuhr er seinen Freund an und zog ihm die Hand weg. „Hast du nicht irgendwas besseres zu tun. Verzweifelt Mädchen hinter jagen oder so." erneut entlud sich seine Wut über sich selbst an jemand anderen und er sah an dem Blick der Ratte das sie gesessen hatte. Doch die Kälte wollte nicht aus seinem Blick weichen.  
James war derjenige welcher schließlich die Situationen lockerte und den Black mit auf ihr Zimmer schob, Peter ein paar entschuldigende Worte zu murmelnd. Sein Freund erwartete nicht einmal das er mit ihm redete, baute das Schachspiel leise auf und deutete schließlich auf den freien Platz ihm gegenüber. Sirius war froh nicht erneut reden zu müssen und seine Glieder entspannten sich merklich nachdem die ersten zwei Runden gespielt wurden. Ein leises Lachen war dem schwarzhaarigem Jungen zu entlocken als er einen dummen Zug von James bemerkte und ihm damit einen Läufer nahm.

Dennoch hatte sich der Black irgendwann müde gemeldet. So sehr er es auch zu schätzen wusste das Prongs ihm etwas Ablenkung verschaffen wollte, so konnte er nicht mehr als zwei Partien spielen, bis seine Gedanken wieder beim Morgen angelangt waren.

Wach lag er seit Stunden schon. Er hatte James sicherlich am frühen Abend wieder hinunter geschickt, ihn noch sachte gebeten ihn bei Peter zu entschuldigen. Selbst würde ihm so etwas nicht über die Lippen kommen, schon gar nicht für solch eine Nichtigkeit und dennoch sah er ein das er nicht noch einen weiteren Freund verlieren konnte oder wollte. Mit müden Gliedern hatte er sich in sein Bett gelegt, versucht Schlaf und damit Vergessen zu finden. Doch wollte man ihm diesen Gefallen nicht erfüllen.  
Unruhig wand er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, in der Hoffnung vielleicht in einer anderen Position Schlaf zu finden. Aufmerksam horchte er auf als sich die Türe öffnete. Er wusste nicht ob sein Herz darauf hoffte das Remus den Raum betrat. Was würde er tun, wenn es soweit war. Alles was der Animagus fühlte war Schuld und wie sollte er dies jemanden erklären der ihm vor wenigen Stunden zusammengeschlagen hat. Sicherlich würde er nur noch eine verpasst bekommen und vielleicht hatte er dies auch verdient.

Sein Atem stockte jedes Mal wenn die hölzerne Tür sich öffnete, doch waren es nur Peter oder James, welche den Raum betraten. Beide Schüler hörte er schon nach wenigen Momenten nachdem sie in ihre Betten gestiegen war, schlafen. Ihr Atem hatte einen gleichmäßigen Ton angenommen und bald hörte er das altbekannte Schnarchen von Prongs. Sollte dieser jemals sein Glück bei Lily erreichen, würde er sich wohl davon verabschieden müssen. Sicherlich waren Frauen um einiges weniger tolerant als es die Rumtreiber waren.  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür ein letztes Mal und Sirius wusste das dies nur eines bedeuten konnte. Er vernahm den leichten Luftzug den das schließen der Tür mit sich brachte und blickte auf das weiße Leinen das sich sachte nach innen wölbte. Er glaubte die Gestalt des Werwolfs vor seinem Bett stehen zu sehen, doch wagte er es nicht sich zu bewegen. Die Stimme des Anderen klang seltsam vertraut in seinen Ohren. Die Härte war daraus gewichen und es tat gut seinen eigenen Namen ohne Hass und Wut in der Stimme zu hören. Er wollte etwas hören das ihm die Gewissheit gab, das nicht nur Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen lag und dies hatte er nun bekommen. Der leise Fluch der folgte, ließ den Black kurz die Augen schließen und sich wünschen der Werwolf würde seine sanfte Stimme einfach erneut erheben. Tröstende Worte sagen, die sein schlechtes Gewissen endlich abklingen ließen, doch würde es an Sirius selbst liegen dies zu tun.

Langsam richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf, als würde ihm dies die Sache erleichtern. Der Black war froh die Vorhänge vor sich zu haben, damit er niemanden in die Augen blicken musste. Er zog die Beine an sich, stützte seinen Kopf darauf und starrte auf das weiße Laken hinter dem irgendwo Remus in seinem Bett lag.  
„Ich konnt mich noch nie entschuldigen." begann er mit leiser Stimme, horchte auf James Schnarchen welches nicht einmal verebbte und fuhr fort. „Mein Vater sah es als Schwäche an und hat Regulus und mich jedes Mal zur Verantwortung gezogen, wenn wir es getan haben." leicht lachte der Black auf als er daran zurück dachte, welch ein Unsinn er in seinem Elternhaus gelernt hatte. „'Stehe für das was du tust ein und beuge dich niemals anderen.'" zitierte er seinen Vater mit ebenso harter Stimme, wie er ihnen Schläge verpasst hatte.  
Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille im Raum, welches nur durch das Schnarchen von Prongs unterbrochen wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus." kam es schließlich aus dem Mund des Blacks und er schämte sich nicht dafür dies ausgesprochen zu haben. „Ich hätte dein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen sollen, ebenso wenig wie es mir zustand Snivellus in solch eine Gefahr zu bringen." fügte er hastig hinzu, als wollten die Worte endlich aus seinem Mund entkommen. Zu lange waren sie angestaut gewesen. „Moony ist unberechenbar." ...das habe ich heute gemerkt, wollte er hinzufügen, ließ es aber bleiben. „Und selbst Padfoot hätte ihn wohl nicht aufhalten können." schloss er den Satz schließlich und die grauen Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit nach einer Bestätigung. Es tat mehr als gut diese Dinge zu sagen und die Nacht schien sie auch nur zu gern zu schlucken. Sirius fühlte sich so weniger verwundbar als wenn er Remus von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen würde.  
„Außerdem hat er eine starke Rechte." ein leises Lachen war von der Seite des Animagus zu vernehmen als er sich an die Nase fasste, welche noch immer schmerzte. Vermutlich würde sie ihn noch einige Tage lang darin erinnern, wann er endlich zur Vernunft gekommen war und er konnte nur hoffen das Dumbledore recht mit seinen Worten hatte.  
Sirius wusste nicht ob er sich eine Antwort erhoffte, lauschte dennoch in die Stille während er sich wieder unter die Bettdecke begab. Vielleicht hatte ihn der Werwolf nicht einmal gehört, war selbst sogleich eingeschlafen. Doch irgendwie wollte der Black dies nicht glauben, kannte er seinen Freund doch zu gut.

---

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

IX. Remus

Remus lauschte in die Stille. Jedes Knacken ließ ihn innerlich zusammen fahren, so sehr wirkten seine Nerven angespannt. James wälzte sich unruhig herum und fiel wohl jeden Moment auf den harten Boden, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Peter gab keinen Laut von sich und war in seiner eigenen Welt versunken. Und dem Werwolf schien kein Frieden vergönnt. Er vergrub seine Hände unter dem Kissen, presste es fest an sein Gesicht und hoffte so in friedlicher Dunkelheit zu versinken. Ruhe, mehr war es nicht wonach er sich sehnte. Die Augen schließen und nicht mehr an die Welt denken müssen, in der Sirius und er nicht mehr zusammen gehörten. Allein die Vorstellung davon bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Früher schien es ihm vergönnt sich in ferne Welten zu träumen, fern von seinem Fluch und ein normaler Zauberer, dem all die Möglichkeiten ihrer Gemeinschaft offen standen. Eine Phantasie, welche er bereits vor Jahren aufgeben musste, da die Realität ihn einholte und ihm ständig wieder die eigenen Mängel präsentierte. Er presste die Lider aufeinander, um den Vorwürfen zu entkommen. Der eigene Herzschlag hämmerte zu laut und seine Brust schmerzte von der Anstrengung, drohte zu bersten. Ihm war es nicht möglich den Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen, welcher diese Emotionen zu Alltäglichkeit hatte werden lassen, so dass er kaum noch ohne sie zu existieren vermochte. Sie schienen wie alte Bekannte und Vertraute, die ihn niemals im Stich ließen und eine Gewohnheit, welche er nicht ablegen konnte. Doch agierten eben sie als Konstante und Stützpfeiler, ohne sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Wären auch sie verschwunden, was würde ihn dann noch halten? Oh, er war so schwach. Irgendwo knisterte ein loses Stück Pergament und streifte über den Boden. Sicher ein achtlos fort geworfener Aufsatz, bedeckt mit Fehlern und wertlos. Es glich dem Geräusch vom fallenden Laub. Das Geräusch schwoll in seinem Haupt an und er seufzte erneut. Ein Fenster musste geöffnet sein, denn ein fahler Hauch zog durch den Raum, bewegte die fließenden Stoffe, welche ihm die Sicht raubten und brachte den Geruch der Nacht in seine Nähe. Eine Mischung von Düften, welche er nicht zu beschreiben vermochte, aber die zu ihm gehörten, wie das Tier, dass sein Blut vergiftete. Für wenige Sekunden sah er sich selbst über die Wiesen laufen, frei, ungebunden und von den Fesseln befreit, während Tau sein helles Fell benetzte. Der volle Mond leuchtete ihm den Weg und spiegelte sich in seinen gelben Augen. Welche Freiheit mochte größer sein, als eben jene.

[I]„Ich konnte mich noch nie entschuldigen."[/I]. Zuerst dachte Remus, dass er sich die Stimme nur einbildete, denn Sirius sprach derart leise, dass man es für einen Traum zu halten vermochte. Eine Wunschvorstellung sogar, doch wenig später folgten weitere Worte und jeder Gedanke an Schlaf schien vergangen. Padfoot wählte sonst einen lauten, recht aggressiven, Tonfall, welcher zu seinem egozentrischen Auftritt passte und kein Zeichen von Schwäche offenbarte. Bei seiner jeweiliger Auserwählten eine eher charmante und baritone Nuance, welche die Damen verzückte und becircen sollte. In dieser Nacht schien all dies verschwunden und es erinnerte den Gryffindor schmerzlich, an sich selbst. Manche Formulierungen wirkten ungeschickt und nicht bedacht, als hätten sie ihm zu lange auf der Seele gelegen und wollten nun hinaus, egal wie es klang und wirkte. Solche Ehrlichkeit hatte Remus vermisst und sich dabei immer gewünscht, denn sie war wirksamer, als jede halbherzige Entschuldigung. Am Anfang des Jahres war der Schwarzhaarige seiner eigenen Familie entflohen und nannte nun einen weiteren Grund, weswegen es die Beste Entscheidung gewesen war. Die Zustände in dem Haushalt der Reiblut Familie schienen abschreckend und kalt. Natürlich sprach der Andere nur selten darüber, aber niemals mit Liebe und er wusste, dass es mehr als Worte gewesen waren, die den Animagus verletzt hatten. Auf seine Weise schien er auch verstoßen worden zu sein und was nutzte all der Glanz, wenn dahinter eine gebrochene Gestalt lauerte, die mit aller Kraft gegen das eigene Erbe kämpfte. Remus spürte ein Zwicken in seinem Magen. Wahrscheinlich Mitleid, gewürzt mit dem Schuldgefühl darüber, was er Padfoot alles gesagt hatte und wie er beinahe besessen, das Grinsen aus dem aristokratischen Gesicht zu tilgen gedachte. Aber es schien geholfen zu haben...War es wirklich so einfach gewesen? Er musste nur für wenige Minuten die Kontrolle verlieren und all den Hass heraus schreien und seinem Freund wurden endlich die Augen geöffnet? Ironie des Schicksals. Auch er war grausam gewesen und hatte seinem Freund geschadet. Nicht im gleichen Ausmaß, doch genügend, dass er die Tat fast bereute. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau an, während Sirius nicht daran dachte zu schweigen und Remus ahnte, wie schwer ihm die Sätze fielen. In all den Jahren hatte er sich niemals entschuldigt, nicht auf diese Weise und sein Herz schlug schneller, als die Hoffnung in ihm keimte, wie eine Pflanze, welche zu lange kein Licht erblickte. Seine Finger gruben sich fester in die Lacken, als suchte er Halt und das erste ehrliche Lächeln, seit Tagen, zierte seine schmalen Lippen.

Dann herrschte ein weiteres Mal Stille. Sogar das Schnarchen von James hatte aufgehört und war einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gewichen, der deutlich ertragbarer schien. Seine Glieder waren schwer und unbeweglich, während er in Gedanken alle Szenarien abspielte, welche diesem Geständnis folgen sollten. Remus war wie gelähmt, bis er begriff, dass sein Schweigen nicht die passende Antwort war. Natürlich wirkte längst nicht alles vergessen und der Schatten bedeckte ihre Freundschaft, aber der Animagus schien den richtigen Weg gewählt.

„Und der Hund hat eine ziemlich harte Nase.", sprach Remus und dachte dabei an seine Knöchel, welche nach dem Schlag eine bläuliche Färbung annahmen. Körperliche Gewalt war er nicht gewohnt und es passte nicht zu seinem Gemüt, weswegen er nicht vorhatte, rasch davon ein weiteres Mal Gebrauch zu machen. Sein Körper schien zu kraftlos und eher für Magie beschaffen, als das er Duelle mit Schlägen zu beenden vermochte. Der Sechstklässler schloss ein letztes Mal die Lider, um all den Mut zu sammeln, der ihm geblieben war. Er atmete ein und aus, dann fanden seine schmalen Finger die Vorhänge und zogen sie vorsichtig zur Seite, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Seine Augen schienen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt zu haben und er erkannte die Umrisse des Bettes deutlich. Bare Fußsohlen berührten den kalten Boden und der Stoff an seinem Körper wirkte nicht dick genug, um die Kälte von seinen Knochen fern zu halten und sein Haar fiel, einem Vorhang gleich, in sein Gesicht. So weit war er niemals gegangen und Adrenalin beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, während die Angst sie erneut bremste. Kaum ein Schritt hatte ihn jemals mehr Überwindung gekostet, doch er vermisste die Nähe des Anderen. Sorgfältig zog er die Stoffe beiseite und entdeckte Sirius, der sein Haupt auf seinen Knien ruhen ließ und erschreckend klein und verloren wirkte. Im Tageslicht würde wohl jede Erinnerung daran verblassen.

„Mach Platz.", murmelte Remus leise und setzte sich zu ihm, wobei er sorgsam auf einen schicklichen Anstand achtete. Im bleichen Licht wirkte sein Gesicht unwirklich und beinahe ätherisch, als würde es aus einem schaurigen Märchen stammen. Die Kälte färbte seine Lippen blau, aber in jenem Moment wollte er diesen Umstand nicht bemerken. Er weilte am Rande des massiven Bettes und wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben.

„Das hier bedeutet nicht, dass ich dir verzeihe.", begann er ruhig und seine Hände suchten nervös nach der Decke, um eine Ablenkung zu finden und nicht darüber nachzudenken, welche Worte er wählte und ob er diese später bereute, oder gar leugnete. Noch erschien es ihm fremd. Ob er eingeschlafen war und die Versöhnung noch immer in weiter Ferne lag?

„Dafür ist es einfach noch zu früh, ... aber das mit deiner Nase tut mir Leid und ich hätte nicht so... wütend werden sollen..". Remus fuhr sich fahrig durch das wirre Haar, was die Aufregung, die in ihm herrschte, nur noch stärker betonte. Es schien, als würden zwei unterschiedliche Kräfte in ihm kämpfen, ohne das eine von Beiden jemals einen Sieg erringen würde.

„Sirius, du hast mein Vertrauen verraten, mich fast zum Mörder gemacht und es bis eben nicht einmal begriffen. Ich kann darüber nicht hinwegsehen, dafür sitzt die Enttäuschung zu tief... Es hat mich auf so viele Arten verletzt und langsam umgebracht... jeden Tag ein wenig mehr.". James würde sie auslachen, denn solch ein Verhalten passte nicht zu zwei gestandenen, jungen Männern, welche in diesem Schlafraum wohnten, eher zu Mädchen. Zum Glück schlief der Sucher fest und träumte von einer hübschen Hexe mit grünen Augen. Remus drapierte die schwere Decke über seinen kalten Füßen und betrachtete Padfoot von der Seite. Selbst in dieser beinahe völligen Dunkelheit war es unmöglich zu leugnen, dass er aus einer Familie stammte, welche für ihr Aussehen gerühmt wurde. Haar, dass in schwarzen Kaskaden die Schultern hinab glitt, ein Paar grauer Augen, die das wenige Licht zu fangen schienen und eine Haltung, welche selbst in einem Moment des grausamsten Scham elegant wirkte. Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begriff nicht, woher jene Gedanken plötzlich stammten, doch wurde er sich ein weiteres Mal bewusst, wie wenig Vorzüge ihm gegeben worden waren und er wünschte sich mehr am Leib zu tragen, als den verblichenen Stoff. Die Stille dauerte bereits zu lange und er suchte nach Konzentration.

„Ich kann deine Entschuldigung noch nicht annehmen, aber ich kann dieser Freundschaft die Möglichkeit geben einen Neuanfang zu nehmen und irgendwann werde ich dir verzeihen..". Selbst wenn es noch Jahre dauerte, aber Remus gehörte zu jener Sorte Mensch, die einen Groll nicht für eine Ewigkeit zu hegen vermochten und versuchten Frieden zu finden.

„Es fällt mir schwer zu vergessen, aber ich werde es versuchen... Allerdings erwarte ich, dass auch du deinen Part bestreitest, denn es kann nie mehr wie vorher sein, aber ich glaube Moony, kann ohne Padfoot keinen Vollmond überstehen. Allerdings werde ich bestimmen, wie schnell, oder wie langsam dies alles geschieht...". Seine Stimme war noch immer leise, klang jedoch längst nicht mehr betrübt, viel eher von einer neuen Energie getrieben und von Hoffnung beseelt. Sie hatten schon oft auf diesem Bett gesessen, manches Mal gesprochen, Karten gespielt, oder zu viert an dem Plan von Hogwarts gearbeitet, aber niemals schien die Situation derart vertraut gewesen zu sein. Er streckte seine Hand aus, verfluchte die kurzen Ärmel seines Schlafanzugs im Stillen, und beugte seinen Oberkörper ein wenig nach vorne, so dass der Schwarzhaarige jene ergreifen konnte.

„Einverstanden, Padfoot?".

---

tbc


End file.
